


【盾冬】Empty Heart

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這篇<a href="http://sibasin.lofter.com/post/3ca9d4_7d2fc53">三觀不正有病腦洞</a>的衍生</p><p>非常糟糕的有病無邏輯監禁病嬌梗</p><p>開頭就是隊長在冷凍艙內強上剛解凍的冬兵的片段</p><p>確定什麼樣的盾冬都能接受的再點吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

剛解凍的冬兵在冷凍艙中睜開眼睛時，一雙暗色的藍正狂喜的望著他。

由於注意力全被眼前這個緊緊抓著自己肩膀的金髮男人所吸引，再加上才剛被解除冷凍，所以冬兵遲了很久腦袋才開始運行，濃郁的血腥味讓他轉動著眼珠，將視線移到了男人身後。

放眼望去全是怵目驚心的血紅，到處散亂著不完整的屍體。

即使是對時常身處於殺戮之地的冬兵來說，瀰漫著現場血的氣味也濃重到幾乎讓他難以呼吸，然而眼前的金髮男人卻像是絲毫未受到影響般，用著深情而狂氣的笑容凝視著他。

冬兵的腦袋幾乎一片空白，但他卻對這個男人有印象。

在非常模糊的記憶中，他見過這個金髮的男人……對了，冬兵想起來了，那是他過去曾經的任務，美國隊長史蒂夫羅傑斯。

但是不可能。他明明已經終結這個任務了，冬兵有些疑惑的望著眼前的金髮男人，他明明在艦橋上親手殺了這個男人。

跟美國隊長一模一樣的金髮男人開口，用同樣溫柔的語氣喊著那個美國隊長一直到斷氣前都在呼喚著的一個名字。

「巴奇。」

當這個名字傳入冬兵耳裡時，他突地感到頭跟心臟同時刺痛了起來。

但他不明白這種感覺從何而來，只是眨了眨眼，無視心臟跟腦袋莫名的刺痛感，瞪著一雙空洞的眼神問道：「……你是誰？」

「史蒂夫。」自稱史蒂夫的男人有些顫抖著聲音，「我終於再見到你了，巴奇……沒事了，那些控制你的混蛋都死了，你不會再被冰凍了，跟我回去吧。」

史蒂夫一邊欣喜若狂的說著，一邊將手在赤裸的冬兵身上遊走撫摸，像是在確認他的身體狀況。

由於剛解凍，所以冬兵身上依舊冰冷，並且潮濕。而史蒂夫的手是那麼的溫熱，冬兵有種要被燙傷的錯覺，但他不知怎地並沒有任何反應，只是看著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的雙手最後停留在冬兵的臉上，一雙眼睛一瞬不瞬的凝望著冬兵。

「巴奇……」許久，史蒂夫的眼神突然變暗，低沉的嗓音也突然增加了某種冬兵無法辨別的情愫，濃厚而沉重。

身為兵器的本能讓冬兵在瞬間做出了反應，他猛地舉起左手壓低身體對準史蒂夫的胸口揮去，然而史蒂夫輕而易舉的就抓住了冬兵的左手，把他反摺到冬兵背後，然後一使力將冬兵壓到了冷凍艙深處的壁面上。

撞到冰冷壁面的衝擊讓冬兵反射性的閉上了眼睛，發出微弱的悶哼。

緊接著史蒂夫以迅雷不及掩耳的速度一手壓住冬兵的後腦勺，一手抓著他的腰讓他的臀部往後翹起，並將自身卡入冬兵的雙腿間。

還來不及做出抵抗，冬兵就感覺到有異物伸進了自己的體內。

史蒂夫一口氣就用兩根手指撐開了緊窄乾澀的穴口，並就這麼粗暴的長驅直入。

「唔。」強烈的脹痛感迫使冬兵從鼻子裡急促的喘了一口氣。

很痛。但還不算無法忍受。

冬兵試圖掙扎，但史蒂夫的手壓著他的頭，他只能側著臉，一手貼著壁面，一手往後徒勞無功的想要阻止史蒂夫。但是史蒂夫紋風不動，只是用手指玩弄著他，並粗喘著氣舔吻著冬兵濕滑的背。

光是想辦法在那看似輕柔卻蠻橫的壓制中呼吸，就讓剛醒來的冬兵耗去了許多能力，因此冬兵掙扎了一會，最後還是只能痛苦的喘著氣，皺眉忍受史蒂夫對他狹小內部的擴張與撕扯。

直到對方拔出了沾染了殷紅的手指，換成更粗更大的東西抵在他滴著鮮血的穴口。

當感到火熱的硬物刺進了自己的身體裡，堅挺的肉棒撐開他柔嫩的肉壁，並大力摩擦撕裂開的傷口時，他終於忍不住疼得哭出聲來。

「……啊、啊……痛……嗚嗚……」

他不懂這個男人正在對自己做什麼，他想，或許這是某種拷問方式……不，是緩慢的謀殺。冬兵在侵襲著自己下體的劇痛以及劇烈的搖晃下，流著眼淚茫然的想著。

他想他大概會被這個男人殺死，用現在這根正在他體內無情肆虐的凶器。

但冬兵並沒有做出反抗，他將身體的力道全部鬆懈下來，撐著打顫的雙腳，任由史蒂夫搖晃、戳刺、貫穿。

被他殺死也好，冬兵放棄了掙扎，他已經受夠了這個男人在他腦裡揮之不去。

自從冬兵殺死史蒂夫之後，這個男人的影像與聲音就一直留在冬兵的腦裡跟心裡。

他無時無刻不聽到史蒂夫在他腦海裡溫柔的呼喚著他，巴奇……巴奇……巴奇……

每次都帶著讓他困擾的心痛感。

這也是冬兵會被再次冷凍起來的最大因素之一。雖然他已經被不太記得什麼，但是無論九頭蛇怎麼洗都無法將史蒂夫羅傑斯以及他斷氣前的景象從冬兵的心裡抹去。

就在冬兵茫然的思考著的當下，史蒂夫依然不斷的衝撞著他，快速且猛烈，像是要將冬兵活生生釘在艙壁上似的，鮮血隨著陰莖進進出出的劇烈磨擦不斷地從紅腫發熱的穴口處被擠出，從冬兵的臀部往下滴落。

猶如狂風暴雨般的侵略在一陣又深又重的撞擊之後嘎然而止，緊接著是被一股滾燙的液體浸濕的感受。

冬兵花了一段時間才理解過來他並沒有被殺死，而內部被濕熱液體充滿的陌生感觸讓他皺起眉難受的大口喘著氣。

但還沒順過氣來，史蒂夫就將冬兵翻過身，臉湊了過去用嘴唇抵著冬兵的。

「嗯嗯！」

這次他又換了什麼窒息式的殺人方法？冬兵一邊想著，一邊睜開被淚水模糊的視線，望著近在眼前的那一雙充滿愛欲的藍眼。

由於缺氧，冬兵反射性的張嘴想辦法呼吸，卻只是讓史蒂夫的舌頭能更方便的侵入並在自己柔嫩的口腔內攪動舔拭。

一邊吻著冬兵，史蒂夫抱起他打顫的雙腿，把再度恢復硬挺的火熱肉棒拔了出去後，再一次的埋進了那處濕熱緊實的小洞內。

「啊……」冬兵仰起頭，顫抖的低嘆出溫熱的氣息。

剛開始的入侵還是有些刺痛，但這一次史蒂夫的動作並不像剛才那樣粗暴，而是緩慢溫柔。抱著冬兵的大腿，史蒂夫抓著他的腰小幅度的律動著，像是在探尋什麼似的不斷改變角度跟力道在冬兵的腸道內磨蹭頂撞。

「嗚……嗯……啊……啊、唔啊？！」

當擦過某一點時，像是電流般的刺激從那處部位竄上了四肢，讓冬兵不由自主的弓起腰背，發出難耐的呻吟。

俯身對著因高高仰起而顯露的白皙頸項又吻又咬，史蒂夫故意對著那裡不停的猛撞。

「啊……啊……嗯……唔嗯……」

原本被擠壓的痛苦逐漸被不可思議的酥麻感所取代，如浪潮般隨著史蒂夫的抽送頂撞，一下一下的侵襲著冬兵，讓他全身不自覺的微微打顫，雙手不知何時主動環上史蒂夫的頸肩，酥軟無力的癱在史蒂夫的身上，跟著他的前後擺動而上下搖晃。

「哈啊……啊……啊……」

好舒服……好棒……這是什麼？他還想要更多……混亂而茫然的想著，冬兵張著因從未體會過的快感而無力合起的嘴，發出一聲又一聲的呻吟，淫靡而甜美。

看著粉嫩濕熱的舌頭在冬兵微啟的紅唇中若隱若現，史蒂夫情不自禁的俯首用自身的舌頭與之交纏。

「巴奇……叫我的名字……」史蒂夫捧著冬兵原本冰涼如今滾燙的的淚濕臉頰，邊吻著他邊低聲要求。

冬兵聽話的點著頭，在被吻著的空隙間，用著軟綿甜蜜的鼻音呼喚著正帶給他舒服快感的男人，「嗯……史……史蒂夫……史蒂夫……」

史蒂夫加快了速度跟力道，拼命撞擊著那處敏感點，並伸手握住了在兩人的腰腹間冬兵抖動的陰莖，終於逼出冬兵的高潮。

「嗚……啊……啊啊！」

在一聲高亢的哭喊聲後，冬兵抽搐著射在史蒂夫的手中。而他柔軟濕熱的肉壁也不住收縮痙攣，絞緊了史蒂夫，讓他跟著大力了抽送了幾下後停留在深處將精液射入了冬兵溫暖的甬道內。

緊緊抱著無力的癱軟在自己胸前急促喘息的冬兵，史蒂夫像是不捨又愛憐的不停吻著他，直到他的呼吸平復下來為止。

「巴奇……我們回家。」史蒂夫抱起意識模糊的冬兵溫柔地說著。

躺在溫暖厚實的懷抱中，還沉溺在初次體會到的令他全身酥麻的高潮中，什麼都無法思考的冬兵只是輕輕地點了點頭。

 

＊＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

當冬兵恢復意識時，他躺在了一個溫暖舒適的床上。

史蒂夫帶他來到的是史蒂夫的家，對冬兵來說是個全然陌生的地方。

記憶中從未見過這種居家環境的冬兵有些好奇的東張西望。

而史蒂夫只是瞇著雙眼，像是望著什麼世界上最稀有珍貴的寶物般的凝視著冬兵。

自從半年前他的巴奇為了保護他而在他面前慘死之後，史蒂夫就成了一具會呼吸的屍體。東尼跟布魯斯他們為了讓史蒂夫能再度重新運作，跟皮姆博士連合起來，發明了一種能跨越平行時空的機器。

他們精心挑選了一個時空，一個最適合現在這種狀況的史蒂夫羅傑斯的巴奇巴恩斯，然後將史蒂夫送了過去。

當史蒂夫看到了在冷凍艙中被冰凍著的冬兵時，他才感到自己還活著。他殺了所有前來阻止他帶走冬兵的人，然後情不自禁的對剛甦醒的冬兵做出堪稱暴力的性行為。

還好冬兵並沒有因此而對他產生排斥，還相當的依戀他，這讓史蒂夫非常的開心。

他終於把他的靈魂找了回來。而且這一次無論發生什麼事，就算要拿全世界來換，他也絕不會放開他。

他現在很幸福。只要冬兵繼續待在他身邊。

「巴奇，從此以後這裡就是我們的家了。」

「……你沒有要殺我嗎？」冬兵望著那張溫暖的笑容，歪著頭問道。

史蒂夫摸了摸冬兵的臉，微笑著回問，「我為什麼要殺你？」

「……因為我殺了你？」

「不，你沒有殺了我，巴奇。」史蒂夫伸手握住了冬兵的手，抵到自己的左胸上，「你看，我現在不是活得很好嗎？」

見冬兵遲疑了一會後輕輕點了點頭，史蒂夫稍一使力將冬兵拉到了自己懷裡，柔聲的訴說著他的感情，「我只想愛你、保護你、跟你永遠在一起。」

冬兵眨了眨眼，也就是說史蒂夫沒有要殺他。他說他愛他，所以他要他永遠跟他在一起。

幸福的閉上了眼睛，冬兵沉浸在史蒂夫溫暖的懷抱中。

一起生活了幾天後，冬兵發現了一件事。

史蒂夫很溫柔，對他很好，但是他不能離開這個家。

只要離開這裡，即使只是稍微表示出有這個意念，史蒂夫就會如同變了一個人一樣，粗暴的侵犯他。

他並沒有想逃走的概念，他覺得史蒂夫對他很好，跟之前那些長官都不一樣，他根本不需要逃走，他只是想看看外面。

但是史蒂夫很害怕，只要有任何一絲可能性讓冬兵再度離開他，他都不允許。

所以他給冬兵的雙腳上加上了鐐銬。

「在我回來之前都不要解開這個，好嗎？」

冬兵看了一眼腳上的鐐銬，安靜而順從的點了點頭。

只要他乖乖的待在這個家裡，史蒂夫回來的時候會擁抱他、吻他、溫柔地打開他的身體進入他。

有時候，為了得到粗暴的待遇，冬兵會故意表現出他對外界有興趣。史蒂夫就會狂暴的壓著他，猛力衝撞。

不管是溫柔的還是粗暴的，在性事的過程中，冬兵總是會哭，但不是因為悲傷或是痛苦，他會低聲呢喃著史蒂夫的名字，心甘情願的承受著他對他所做的一切。

冬兵喜歡這種生活。

這裡是安穩而舒適的空間。

在史蒂夫不在的時候，他會一直縮在角落，什麼都不做等著史蒂夫回來。

察覺到這一點，史蒂夫感到心疼不捨。

但是他不可能放冬兵自由，也不可能讓別的任何人能接觸到冬兵，即使只是稍微看到或聽到也不行，他會殺了那個與冬兵有所接觸的人。（之前有一次，搞錯地址的披薩小弟在冬兵開門之後，就因史蒂夫而倒楣的成為紐約市的失蹤人口。）

然而不管他幫冬兵準備什麼，比如說電視、書本還是其他任何娛樂，冬兵都興趣缺缺。

煩惱的想了又想，史蒂夫突然想到，如果，接觸到冬兵的人，是他本人呢？

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

1945年‧戰爭因同盟國的全面勝利而即將結束的前夕。

身穿著正式的美國陸軍制服，巴恩斯跟羅傑斯正漫步在法國的街道上。

今晚在法國的首都巴黎舉行完最後一次的慶功宴後，他們即將回國，一同回到他們的布魯克林。

羅傑斯看著身旁一派輕鬆的笑著的巴恩斯，內心其實有些緊張。因為他已經決定，等到今晚結束，他打算趁著酒意（當然，他們都喝不醉，但是他以為巴恩斯會）試探巴恩斯對自己的想法。

他發現自己愛著巴恩斯是在巴恩斯從軍之後。所以羅傑斯毅然決然的接受超級士兵實驗有一部分也是為了再見到巴恩斯。

雖然巴恩斯明顯的是喜歡姑娘的，像他們剛才在酒鋪裡挑選今晚的酒時，巴恩斯就用軍帽在跟店裡的姑娘搭訕，羅傑斯表面上平靜，但內心其實頗不是滋味。

不過，他決定不要給自己留下遺憾。而且誰說只能告白一次？他可以先做第一次的告白，然後一直到巴恩斯點頭接受自己的感情為止，他可以隨時隨地告白。他不會放棄的。

就在羅傑斯在心底規畫著未來的計畫時，巴恩斯突然大叫了一聲。

「糟了，我的軍帽！」巴恩斯拍了一下自己的腦袋，「大概是留在剛才那家店裡了。」

說著，巴恩斯轉身就要回去，但羅傑斯拉住了他的手，並把手中裝著紅酒的紙袋交到巴恩斯懷裡，「巴奇，我去幫你拿，你留在這裡看著。」

「咦？不用了……喂！史蒂夫！」

但無視巴恩斯的話，羅傑斯轉身就往剛才走來的方向奔去。

莫可奈何之下，巴恩斯只好苦笑著抱著紙袋，望著羅傑斯離去的方向等著他回來。

然而不到幾分鐘，『羅傑斯』呼喚著他的聲音突然從身後傳來。

「……巴奇。」

「史蒂夫？」巴恩斯有些驚訝的轉過身望著眼前的『羅傑斯』，「你怎麼那麼快……？而且方向不對……」

當對上了那雙隱含著狂氣的藍眼的瞬間，巴恩斯的內心突地一顫，皺起了眉，緊接著往後退了一步，低沉著嗓音。

「不對……你不是史蒂夫。」

而『羅傑斯』只是微笑著朝他伸出了手。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

「……巴奇？」

當羅傑斯握著巴恩斯的軍帽回到了剛才的所在時，地上只留下一大攤紅色的液體以及破碎的酒瓶，卻不見了巴恩斯的蹤跡。

之後，羅傑斯在整個巴黎像是發了瘋似的四處搜尋著巴恩斯的消息，然而巴恩斯就像是人間蒸發了一樣。

羅傑斯非常的懊悔，要是那時候他不要因為不想看到巴恩斯跟售貨小姐搭訕的無聊吃醋而把巴恩斯一個人留在那裡就好了。要是那時候他們一起去就好了。

他簡直想把那時候的自己殺死，但在找到巴恩斯前他不能死。

由於全心全力都在尋找巴恩斯，遲了一個月才回美國的羅傑斯將最後的希望放在殲滅九頭蛇上，他想，巴恩斯一定是被九頭蛇給抓走了。只要消滅所有九頭蛇，一定可以找到巴恩斯。

即使在戰爭結束之後他依然拼命的剿滅九頭蛇，將每一處基地翻遍，直到他來到北歐的某處北極圈內的小島上的九頭蛇基地時，在九頭蛇的成員引爆炸彈後，與基地的殘骸一同沉眠在北冰洋為止。

 

 

 

 

 

**ＴＢＣ**

 

＿＿＿

 

巴恩斯跟羅傑斯簡直天外飛來橫禍（毆

對了，關於巴奇為了保護史蒂夫而死的場景可以參考我很久以前的[這一篇](http://sibasin.lofter.com/post/3ca9d4_14cb497)


	2. 【盾冬】Empty Heart (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 詹吧唧受難記
> 
> 盾冬吧唧微3P有（大概就冬幫盾壓著吧唧，然後盾在上詹吧唧的時候跟冬接吻之類的）各種病、三觀不正，邏輯死，各種雷慎入
> 
> 作者萌點清奇（盾冬的真愛是彼此，詹吧唧……倒楣唄（毆爛）
> 
> 非常糟糕，確定什麼樣的盾冬都能接受的再點吧。

＿＿＿

 

雖然在帶回巴恩斯的過程中被強烈反抗，但史蒂夫將布魯斯所提供的即效麻醉藥物噴在巴恩斯的臉上後，終於得以順利的的抱著昏迷的巴恩斯穿過時空的夾縫，在對幫忙操作儀器的東尼道了謝後，立刻馬不停蹄的回到了他跟冬兵的家。

冬兵好奇的看著史蒂夫把他懷中的棕髮男人小心翼翼的放到了床上，然後拉著他的手，讓他靠過去，像是帶著禮物回家般的展示給他看。

「巴奇你來看看，這是你，另一個時空的過去的你」

聽到史蒂夫微笑著那麼說，冬兵更是睜大了眼不可思議的看向躺在床上的，跟自己長得一模一樣的男人的睡臉。

「從現在開始他就是你的了。」史蒂夫從背後抱著冬兵，溫柔的撫摸著他的手背，在他耳邊輕聲低語：「你喜歡嗎？」

看了巴恩斯一眼，再轉頭看向微笑著的史蒂夫，冬兵點了點頭。

對冬兵來說不管那是誰，不管那是什麼，只要是史蒂夫給他的，他都喜歡。

「他什麼時候……會醒來？」由於史蒂夫的手在自己的胸前遊走，冬兵有些低喘的問道。

「再等一會吧。」輕咬著冬兵紅紅的耳垂，史蒂夫低笑著問道：「在那之前……你是不是應該給我個回禮？」

「……嗯。」

輕聲回應後冬兵抬起頭，將唇貼了上去，才剛張開嘴，他的舌頭旋即被史蒂夫的舌頭捲入，在兩人的唇瓣之間交纏。

在昏睡的巴恩斯旁邊，史蒂夫跟冬兵旁若無人的激情擁吻，熱情的愛撫著彼此的身體，並忘情的做愛。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

當巴恩斯從帶著嘔吐感的頭疼中難受的睜開眼睛時，映入他眼簾的是一雙近距離盯著他看的灰藍色。

嚇了一跳的巴恩斯往後退開，響起的金屬碰撞聲讓他低下頭看向聲音來源，隨即愕然的發現自己的腳上被鎖上了金屬的鐐銬。

「你醒了，巴奇。」

太過於低沉的嗓音讓巴恩斯全身一震，驚愕的抬起頭，看向眼前剛才發出聲音的金髮男人。

巴恩斯還記得，他就是被這個除了頭髮短了些外跟史蒂夫羅傑斯長得一模一樣的金髮男人噴了什麼東西在臉上而失去意識的。

緊接著巴恩斯的視線移到了站在史蒂夫身邊的，剛才盯著自己看的那雙灰藍眼眸的主人。當看清楚對方的長相時，巴恩斯震驚得腦袋一片空白。

那張臉，雖然頭髮不知怎地長得像個姑娘，並有些滄桑感，但的確可以看得出來，那正是他自己的臉。

驚嚇之餘，巴恩斯連忙快速的打量著這個跟自己一模一樣的男人，對方全身上下只穿著一件暗紅色的長版上衣，長度大概遮住大腿根，從可見的範圍內可以看出他的下身似乎什麼都沒穿，一雙赤裸的長腿內側上到處都是奇怪的小小的紅色淤痕。而他的腳踝上也跟自己一樣銬上了腳鐐

最讓巴恩斯不敢置信的是，甚至還有些白濁正沿著兩腿的內側緩緩流淌而下。

「……你……你是……你們是……？」目瞪口呆的望著眼前的兩個男人，巴恩斯與其說是提出疑問不如說是喃喃自語。

「別怕，我現在跟你說明，我是史蒂夫，史蒂夫羅傑斯。」史蒂夫笑了笑，將雙手放到了冬兵的肩膀上，輕聲的，像是在訴說著什麼珍貴的寶物般的，「這是巴奇，詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。」

「什麼……？」

看著巴恩斯茫然的蠕動著嘴唇，史蒂夫繼續說道：「而你也是巴奇……另一個時空的。」

「另一個……時空？」

史蒂夫點了點頭，然後開始把他跟冬兵的過去對巴恩斯精簡的解說了一遍。

包括冬兵在九頭蛇時所遭受的待遇，以及他是如何在他的巴奇死後再找到屬於他的冬兵。

錯愕的聽完史蒂夫的話，突然被灌輸進腦袋的事再加上本來就因為藥物的副作用，巴恩斯強忍頭內一跳一跳的鈍痛，壓著自己的額頭瞪著史蒂夫低聲問道：「……那跟你把我弄昏帶來這裡有什麼關連？」

既然他已經有冬兵了，那為什麼又要把自己抓來這裡？

「巴奇太寂寞了。」撈起冬兵的髮絲低頭嗅聞著，史蒂夫理所當然般的說道：「但我又不想讓別人跟他有所接觸，所以只好請你過來陪他。」

巴恩斯頭痛得想吐，他摀著嘴，做了幾個深呼吸，決定不去對這個顯然心理有問題的傢伙做出反駁，只是提出了要求，「……讓我回去原來的時空。」

「不，你得待在這裡，永遠陪著巴奇。」

「操你媽的！」巴恩斯終於忍不住破口大罵，「我不管你說的是真是假，也不管你們到底是什麼，我只要回到屬於我的地方！」

但史蒂夫只是搖了搖頭，堅定的表達，「不行，你不能離開這裡。」

「為什麼！？」巴恩斯幾乎是用吼叫的了。

「因為我已經把你送給巴奇了。」

「我他媽是人！不是你可以說送就送的！史蒂夫羅傑斯，你到底怎麼了？為什麼會變成這樣？」巴恩斯又驚又怒又疑惑的對著史蒂夫以及冬兵大聲叫喊著，「還有你也是！如果你真的是我的話，就不會讓他這麼作的！」

「我沒有變，巴奇，我只是……知道了如何保護你們，並陪在身邊永不分離的方法。」

「你根本有病，史蒂夫羅傑斯！你該去看心理醫師！」

默默的看著史蒂夫跟巴恩斯繼續猶如兩道平行線的爭執，冬兵只是在心裡想著，有什麼方法可以讓巴恩斯乖乖聽話？然後他想到了自己，想到了當初被史蒂夫帶回來前在那個冷凍艙裡被史蒂夫侵犯時的事。雖然一開始很痛，但是後來很舒服。

如果說巴恩斯真是過去的自己，那麼用那個方法也許有用。

於是冬兵附在史蒂夫耳邊，巴恩斯看到他似乎小聲地對史蒂夫說了些什麼，史蒂夫先是有些為難的樣子，將目光在兩個巴奇巴恩斯之間交替著，考慮了一會後，點了點頭。

下一瞬間，冬兵突然轉過身以迅雷不及掩耳的速度朝著巴恩斯衝了過來，在他還來不及做出任何反應的時候就從背後抓住他的兩隻手腕並壓制在床上。

「你他媽做什麼？！」驚慌失措的大叫，巴恩斯試圖掙扎卻徒勞無功。

「你別動，」俯瞰著巴恩斯，冬兵像是在安撫小動物般的輕聲說道：「剛開始會有一點痛，很快就會很舒服的。」

巴恩斯很快就知道冬兵所說的是什麼意思了。

在冬兵壓制住巴恩斯的狀況下，史蒂夫輕而易舉的就脫下了他的褲子。

「你……！你們都瘋了！放開我！」

要害突然被握住的刺激讓巴恩斯倒抽了一口冷氣，但史蒂夫熟練的操弄並用手掌上下套弄，即使身處於混亂與恐懼中，男人的性欲依然很容易被挑起。

在這種荒謬的情景下，巴恩斯羞恥的感到自己居然硬了，只好別過頭去不願去正視。

但緊接著突如其來的異物感從那個連他自己都沒有碰觸過的部位傳來，讓巴恩斯皺起眉發出一聲驚呼。

「拔出去！混帳！」

但沒人理會他，史蒂夫的手指靈活的在巴恩斯狹小乾澀的腸道內抽送擴張，疼得他的大腿不由自主的打顫，想併攏卻因卡在他雙腿中間的史蒂夫而沒有辦法。

沒多久史蒂夫的手指拔了出去，巴恩斯幾近絕望的感受到一根火熱的硬物抵在了他的穴口。

恐懼及憤怒占據了巴恩斯的心靈，他像是貓被逼到角落的老鼠一樣的死命掙扎，然而在冬兵跟史蒂夫的壓制下，最後他只能眼睜睜的看著史蒂夫用那根凶器破開自己的肉體，侵入他的內部。

「該死的！住手……不……啊！啊、啊啊啊！」

難以想像的劇痛迫使巴恩斯繃起身子發出慘叫。

被撕裂般的疼痛侵襲著他，巴恩斯無法置信的看著史蒂夫的陰莖一點一點的捅進自己身體裡，從瞪大的雙眼中流出的淚水滑落了滾燙的臉頰。

而冬兵在微笑。

「別怕……」冬兵微笑著撫摸著巴恩斯的頭髮，用大拇指抹去他的眼淚，輕聲安慰，「很快就好……」

顫抖著嘴唇，巴恩斯張著模糊的淚眼像是望著怪物般的望著冬兵的笑容。

他正在被男人侵犯，被另一個時空的史蒂夫羅傑斯、他的親友強姦，而另一個時空的自己正抓著自己的手，微笑著看著這一切的進行。

當整根埋入後，史蒂夫看向冬兵，兩人微笑著，向對方欺身，吻上了彼此。

一邊吻著冬兵，史蒂夫開始在巴恩斯因撕裂傷所流出的血液而濕潤的緊熱甬道內緩慢律動。

頭上史蒂夫跟冬兵唇舌交纏時的嘖嘖水聲，以及自己的穴口被不斷磨擦時所產生的黏膩水聲侵犯著巴恩斯的耳朵。在史蒂夫對脆弱內部的激烈搖晃及頂撞下，巴恩斯除了偶爾發出混著咒罵的尖叫以外，就只剩下帶著哭腔的呻吟。

被侵犯的部位很疼，但更多的是心靈的創傷。不管是畫面、耳邊響起的聲音，還是被迫敞開身體接納異物的感受，所有的一切都超出了巴恩斯所能承受的的心理界限，無法再看下去的巴恩斯閉上了眼睛。

這只是一場噩夢。拼命咬牙忍受著身下被貫穿的痛苦，巴恩斯緊閉著眼睛，在心裡那麼對自己說著。等他醒來時，他會在硬梆梆的行軍床上，然後也許他會跟羅傑斯談起這個可笑又荒唐的惡夢。

然而當他因激烈的行為而失去意識後醒來時，一樣的房間，瀰漫在全身以及內部的酸疼脹痛，還有坐在床上盯著他看的冬兵讓巴恩斯絕望的幾乎想哭。

不過他也知道哭沒有任何用處，雖然不知道那個有病的史蒂夫跑到哪去了，但巴恩斯一點也不想知道，他現在只想遠離這個同樣有病的傢伙，越遠越好。

盯著巴恩斯一會後，冬兵開口問道：「……舒服嗎？」

沒有回答冬兵的問話，巴恩斯只是用手肘撐起身體想要逃離，然後下一秒鐘忍不住皺起了眉頭。從下身那裡傳來了火辣辣的刺痛以及又濕又黏的難受感讓他一時之間動彈不得。

發現到巴恩斯不對勁的冬兵歪著頭思考了一下，接著露出恍然大悟的表情，趴在床上朝著巴恩斯爬了過去。

「別過來！」冬兵突然的動作讓巴恩斯心一驚，伸出手擋在面前，大叫著。

而冬兵只是像是不懂他為何反應如此之大的望著他，「但是不弄出來你會肚子疼，我有經驗。」

「你他媽別靠近我！」

「你是史蒂夫送給我的，我必須好好照顧你。」

「閉嘴！不准過來！」

但是冬兵的戰鬥能力比巴恩斯強大得多，他幾乎是輕輕鬆鬆就把巴恩斯壓制住，然後扛到肩上帶進了浴室裡。

即使想反抗，但力不從心的巴恩斯只能被迫趴在地板上咬牙忍受冬兵的手指在受了一整晚性暴力折磨的內壁裡搔刮的感受，恥辱感跟疼痛讓他終於忍不住落下淚來，有些自嘲的想，他還得感謝冬兵用的是右手而不是左手。

把史蒂夫留在巴恩斯體內的東西都弄出來後，冬兵還很體貼的幫他塗了藥，冰涼的刺激讓巴恩斯全身顫抖了一下，但自尊心讓他硬是把所有的呻吟都吞進肚子裡。

在結束後，就好像什麼事都沒發生過一樣，冬兵張著空洞的灰藍眼眸，一臉無辜的問道：「你餓了嗎？史蒂夫有準備義大利麵，微波就可以了，你想吃我幫你弄。」

看著冬兵彷彿天真無邪的孩子般的表情，巴恩斯只感到一陣惡寒。

他不知道這個時空的自己還有史蒂夫到底是發生過什麼才會導致如今這種明顯精神有病的狀態。

他必須想辦法逃離這裡。再繼續留在這裡就連他也會發瘋的。

第一次的逃亡在被冬兵發現後以被打昏的失敗告終。

巴恩斯後來才知道被冬兵發現算是最好的結果，因為他雖然會打他但不會上他。

而且巴恩斯感覺得出來雖然冬兵武力很強，但是他很少會動手，大部分時候只是用空洞的眼神盯著他。所以不久後巴恩斯就明白到冬兵並沒有惡意，他只是少了一般的常識與正常的思維。

問題是史蒂夫。

史蒂夫跟冬兵不同，他擁有一般的常識與正常的思維，以及名為愛情的惡意。

而史蒂夫無法忍受巴恩斯有任何想要離開這裡的舉動。要是被史蒂夫發現的話，等著巴恩斯的就是如暴風雨的的強制性暴力。

冬兵跟巴恩斯說過，只要他乖乖留在這裡，史蒂夫什麼都不會做。而且的確就像冬兵所說的，  
基本上，史蒂夫只會跟冬兵做愛，只要史蒂夫回來的時候巴恩斯好好的待在家裡，他就不會對他出手。

但要是乖乖的話就不是巴奇巴恩斯了。

而且，最讓他不爽的史蒂夫跟冬兵對他的態度。巴恩斯沒跟史蒂夫獨處過，而回來時史蒂夫一定先跟冬兵接吻後才會問巴恩斯的狀況，冬兵也只有史蒂夫不在的時候才會主動跟巴恩斯說話。

只要他們兩人都在時他們的眼中只有彼此，甚至會當著巴恩斯的面做愛，彷彿他只是個擺設。所以巴恩斯認為在他們兩人心中，自己大概跟寵物或者會說話的人偶差不了多少。當然，他們倆最好是少來碰他，只不過既然如此那麼該死的他在這裡的存在意義究竟是什麼？

所以即使明知道會被怎麼折磨，巴恩斯依然毫不死心的尋找著各種逃離的可能性。

這一天，巴恩斯不知道第幾次被史蒂夫逮到並強姦後，無力的癱在床上。

「為什麼你一直想走？」抱著像個破布娃娃的巴恩斯到浴室裡沖洗後，在幫他吹頭髮的時候冬兵好奇的問：「還是你也喜歡被粗暴的對待？」

我他媽不是變態好嗎！巴恩斯在心底破口大罵。然而冬兵的眼神中像是寂寞般的神情居然讓巴恩斯有些於心不忍，在他反應過來前就先開口問道：「你又為什麼不想走？」

「為什麼？」冬兵驚訝的瞪大了雙眼，「有史蒂夫在我為什麼會想走？」

「……算了……當我沒問過。」覺得無法跟冬兵溝通的巴恩斯嘆了口氣，揮了揮手，看著地板，「……我肚子餓了，今天吃什麼？」

「今天是肉丸子馬鈴薯泥。」拉起巴恩斯，冬兵笑了起來，「還有巧克力牛奶。」

「那聽起來很不搭。」說著，看著冬兵太過單純的笑容，巴恩斯忍不住彎起了嘴角。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

「告訴你一個好消息跟一個壞消息，隊長。」史塔克對著羅傑斯說道。

即使在經過了七十多年的冰凍，解凍後的羅傑斯依然在尋找著當年失蹤的巴恩斯。只要有機會就不放過任何一絲的可能性。

羅傑斯從史塔克那裡得知，他們在研究的時空夾縫中，發現了他們所處的時空曾經有過撕裂開又合上，並有來自別的時空的來訪者侵入的痕跡。而那個侵入的痕跡，正是於1945年。也就是巴恩斯失蹤的那一年、那一天、那一刻。

「好消息是我們追蹤到那個侵入者所在的時空了。」接著班納朝空中點了幾下後，一個畫面在他們面前擴展開來，出現在螢幕裡的是－－「壞消息是……那個人是……史蒂夫羅傑斯。」

沉默了一會後，羅傑斯開口異常平靜的問：「……有辦法讓我過去嗎？」

「理論上既然他可以過來我們當然也可以過去，只是需要一段時間去研發。」

「拜託你們了，東尼。」

他不在乎對手是誰，也不管那傢伙抓走巴恩斯的目的是什麼。

在經過了那麼多年後，羅傑斯終於有機會找回他的巴恩斯，他不可能放過。

他會去救回巴恩斯，然後，他會狠狠的教訓了那個帶走巴恩斯的人，而如果要是他傷害了巴恩斯的話……羅傑斯發誓他會殺了他，就算那個傢伙是某個時空的史蒂夫羅傑斯也一樣。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

不要在意科學技術何在，都病成這樣了還談什麼科學呢？


	3. 【盾冬】Empty Heart (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道該說什麼  
> 反正前面是詹吧唧的獨白，後面羅傑斯找上門來要人  
> 病病的、邏輯繼續喪失中，很糟糕，慎入

＿＿＿

 

「啊……哈啊……啊、啊……再……再更用力……史蒂夫！」

「巴奇……巴奇！」

在高亢的淫蕩叫床聲中，巴恩斯將看到一半的書闔起，從沙發中站起身，握著只剩下一點咖啡殘渣的馬克杯，看也不看在大開的臥室門內，床上瘋狂交媾在一起的兩個精壯男性，拖拉著腳上的金屬鐐銬，發出沉重的聲響，逕自往廚房走去。

一邊將咖啡機中的咖啡重新加熱，聽著從房內傳來的自從莫名其妙被抓來後早已慣於聆聽的，兩個大男人瘋狂做愛所帶來的巨大聲響，一邊有些放空的想著，要是他還能再見到羅傑斯，他一定會笑著跟他述說這比他所能想像得到的最荒謬的惡夢還瘋狂的現實。

事實上，每天睜開眼，巴恩斯都希望自己真的是在作惡夢，但每次總在看到冬兵面無表情的望著自己時感到猛烈的失望及沮喪。

當然，睜開眼只看到冬兵時，對巴恩斯來說其實是最好的狀況。甚至說像現在這樣以他們的異常吵雜的做愛聲響當背景無聊的自己做別的事，對巴恩斯來說都算是不錯的了。他最痛恨及厭惡的就是史蒂夫的侵犯。

基本上史蒂夫不太會主動碰他，除非是巴恩斯試圖要逃跑被發現，或者是出於冬兵的要求。

對，去他媽的冬兵的要求。

通常，他們會自己去黏在一起（字面上意義的，下半身黏在一起）但有時候不知道哪根筋不對，冬兵會開口對史蒂夫要求。要求史蒂夫上巴恩斯。

見鬼的！巴恩斯最痛恨的就是冬兵一副好像史蒂夫不偶爾連他也上就是不公平的模樣。

「我他媽不需要！別碰我！」然而無視於巴恩斯的自我意識，只要冬兵一開口，不管是什麼事，史蒂夫都會想辦法做到。

而令巴恩斯非常苦惱的一件事就是，他的肉體已經逐漸習慣於被男人操。而且還被操得很舒服。他咬牙切齒的想，這一定是因為冬兵跟巴恩斯的肉體本來就是同樣的存在，他的性感帶及敏感點勢必也都一樣，對冬兵的一切瞭若指掌的史蒂夫，當然也懂得如何取悅巴恩斯。

他會在頂撞巴恩斯內部的前列腺時輕輕啃咬著他的鎖骨，雙手揉捏著他的乳頭。這些都會帶給巴恩斯帶來所不冀望卻依然十分鮮明的快感。而冬兵通常都會幫忙壓制著巴恩斯的雙手，或是在一旁看著。有時候還會興奮的用手指伸入後穴撫慰著自己。

但史蒂夫不會讓巴恩斯跟冬兵有過多的肢體接觸。有一次，或許是冬兵看到巴恩斯被史蒂夫從後面抱著操的時候太過興奮，居然捧住了巴恩斯的臉想要吻他，想當然的被憤怒的史蒂夫阻止了，還好，他將怒氣發洩到了冬兵身上，將他壓在地上狠狠的幹，所以之後就沒巴恩斯的事了。

當巴恩斯到浴室沖完澡出來時史蒂夫還在幹冬兵，直到冬兵都被操到哭昏過去還不肯善罷甘休。由於覺得冬兵實在太可憐了，巴恩斯後來善心大發跑去廚房作了史蒂夫最愛吃的蘋果派安撫他。

在冬兵醒來之後，三人一起解決了那塊烤得不是很好看但味道還不錯的蘋果派。

想像著當自己把這些破事通通講給羅傑斯聽時，他會露出怎麼樣驚訝的瞠目結舌的表情，巴恩斯無神的臉上不自覺浮現起了笑容。也許他至今還沒有發瘋或去自殺，是因為他相信總有一天羅傑斯會來救他。就像他被綁在佐拉的實驗台上，被各種恐怖的實驗折磨時，都從未放棄過對生命的渴望。

即使，跟他所想的那個人長得一模一樣的金髮男人正在臥房內猛力的操幹著跟自己長得一模一樣的棕髮男人，但巴恩斯了解，那個瘋子不是他的羅傑斯；就像現在那個被幹得淫叫連連的傢伙也並不是自己一樣。

「啊！啊……嗯……啊啊……對……那裡……求你撞那裡……啊啊啊！」

聽著房內越發劇烈的肉體撞擊聲及冬兵越發高昂的尖叫與呻吟，巴恩斯翻了翻白眼。

就算他在被這個史蒂夫強姦的時候真的很爽，也絕不會像那樣叫得像個欠操的婊子一樣。更不用說他那個時空的羅傑斯根本從沒有過，大概也不會想要上他。老天，他甚至還是個連手淫都很少有過的小處男呢。

聽到咖啡機發出了警示音，巴恩斯從對羅傑斯的溫馨回憶中回過神來，將滾燙的咖啡倒入杯中後，再度提起沉重的步伐，託著金屬腳鐐越過那充滿著淫靡聲響的房門口，回到沙發上，將剛才閱讀到一半的書重新打開。

不過書中的內容並無法好好的進到他的腦子裡。巴恩斯最近一直在思考著一些事，特別是關於那兩個人的事。

自從莫名其妙被軟禁在這裡之後，他一直在一旁觀察著他們（事實上巴恩斯在這裡少數能做得而且最常做，做得最好的除了陪冬兵看電視以及看書以外大概就是在一旁觀察他們）。

即使在史蒂夫跟他解釋過他們的過去經歷，也確信他們都是平行時空的史蒂夫羅傑斯與巴奇巴恩斯。但巴恩斯一點都無法將這個史蒂夫羅傑斯跟他自己時空的史蒂夫羅傑斯看做同一人。當然更不用說冬兵了。

或許他們的長相、體型、DNA、過去的一些經歷，甚至是一些習慣的小動作等等，等各方面都一致，但他們的靈魂絕對不同。

巴恩斯直覺的察知到，這個史蒂夫羅傑斯的靈魂是不完整的，就跟冬兵－－這個平行時空的未來的自己－－一樣，破碎、空洞。

而巴恩斯可以忍受看到自己變成現在這種近似腦子壞掉的性奴的狀態，卻不能忍受史蒂夫變成一個偏執的瘋子。

所以巴恩斯潛意識裡並不想看到這個史蒂夫，他寧可跟腦子有點問題的冬兵說些天馬行空、完全不著邊際的話（比如說你的頭髮有分岔，或是你今天的巧克力奶油派糖跟鹽放反了之類的話），也不願意主動跟精神狀況有很大問題的史蒂夫多說一個字。

還好，原則上，史蒂夫也不太會主動與巴恩斯交談，他大概真的把巴恩斯當作是送給了冬兵的禮物，只要冬兵沒有提出要求，巴恩斯也沒有試圖逃跑，他們都可以相安無事。

所以巴恩斯現在已經很少逃跑了，因為如果是基於冬兵的要求，史蒂夫會很溫柔的操他，但要是原因是自己逃跑被抓到的話，那麼等著巴恩斯的就是狂暴化的超級士兵。他又沒有被虐狂，可不想每次都被操到血流滿地。

現在冬兵的呻吟已經拔高為哭喊了，用冬兵的叫床聲當作背景，巴恩斯試著將注意力集中在手中的史蒂芬金的《寵物墳場》上。

什麼樣的笨蛋才會在明明知道復活的人不再是原來的那個人，卻還是一而再再而三的重導覆轍？巴恩斯想著，然後喝了一口咖啡。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

巴恩斯指著窗外說道：「現在是櫻桃盛產的季節。」

「但史蒂夫喜歡吃蘋果派。」冬兵反駁。

「就是因為他喜歡吃，」巴恩斯冷笑一聲，「我他媽就是不想做他喜歡吃的東西。」

「為什麼？」冬兵不解的歪著頭。

巴恩斯怒吼：「不為什麼！」

望著冬兵跟巴恩斯在談論關於今晚的甜點應該烤櫻桃派還是蘋果派的問題，史蒂夫在一旁默默的看著，心裡很滿意這種發展。

冬兵似乎很喜歡巴恩斯，或許有時候表現得太喜歡了，會讓史蒂夫非常的不悅。

但史蒂夫明白，再怎麼喜歡，他們永遠無法相容。冬兵之所以對巴恩斯表現出喜愛，是因為巴恩斯擁有完整的、未曾撕裂開的靈魂。所以冬兵會本能的去依戀他，就像巴恩斯會本能的去關愛冬兵，如同沙漏流往空洞的另一方一般。

而巴恩斯會對史蒂夫感到微妙的厭惡，是因為他與本該是巴恩斯另一半靈魂的羅傑斯極其相似卻又支離破碎的靈魂。史蒂夫對巴恩斯也是複雜的，真正能夠互相吸引的只有自己跟冬兵這兩個硬生生被撕成兩半的靈魂。

所以他打從一開始抓來巴恩斯就只是為了陪伴以及治癒冬兵。

史蒂夫明白親手殺死他那個世界的史蒂夫羅傑斯的冬兵的心靈是破碎的，只有原來的他自己能彌補那種破滅，即使是現在這個自己也做不到。就像他親眼目睹自己的巴奇死在面前所造成的內心的空洞，即使在得到了冬兵之後，依然無法完全彌補一樣。

而在史蒂夫所有認識的人之中，唯有巴奇巴恩斯才是最強烈的光明與希望。而且這個巴奇巴恩斯是完整的，因為他沒失去過他的史蒂夫羅傑斯。所以他將完美無缺的光明與希望帶來，希望能多少讓冬兵開心。

如果無法回到撕裂前，那麼，只能盼望至少能稍稍縫合。

史蒂夫笑著，看著巴恩斯一臉心不甘情不願的站在流理台旁削著蘋果皮，而冬兵在一旁混合麵粉開始揉麵糰的模樣，空洞的內心感到了有些溫暖。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

在被抓來之後大概過了半年左右的某一天下午。

這天，難得史蒂夫跟冬兵沒有在做愛，跟巴恩斯三個人坐在沙發上看電視。

忽然間，原本摟著冬兵的史蒂夫想事察覺到什麼似的站起身，凝視著大門的方向。

「……來了。」

就在史蒂夫那麼說著，並從沙發旁拿起盾牌的下一瞬間，大門突然被強大的力道撞了開來。

在巨大的撞擊聲以及飛揚的灰塵中，巴恩斯屏住了氣息，他感覺到自己的心跳越來越快。

當煙塵散去，舉著盾牌佇立在門口的金髮男人，雖然跟站在他身旁的史蒂夫一模一樣，但巴恩斯幾乎在一瞬間，就感覺得到那是他那個時空的羅傑斯。

毫無來由的，他就是知道。

即使他變得跟以前有稍微的不同，不知道在他身上發生過什麼事，讓他面孔更加的滄桑、原本執著的眼神更加的偏執，但巴恩斯就是知道，那是他的羅傑斯。

「史蒂夫……？」於是，不管現場的狀況，帶著血腥味跟灰塵，也不管自己衣衫不整，巴恩斯只是呆立著，忘情的呼喚著站在破碎的門口的羅傑斯。

而對方張開了雙手，激動而驚喜的呼喚著巴恩斯，用顫抖著的嗓音，叫著他，「巴奇……！」

但另一個史蒂夫沒給他往前進的機會。

當他撲上前去時，羅傑斯立刻反射性的舉起了盾牌。

兩副汎合金盾牌猛力相撞在一起的瞬間，所引發的衝擊波雖不如雷神之錘撞擊在盾牌上那般強大，但也足以讓四周其他所有人都被震得往後撞上牆面。

只剩下兩名怒目對峙著的超級士兵。

兩人快速又猛烈的對著彼此，宛如對照著鏡子般的攻擊著。

一開始還有些勢均力敵，但不久，出招都像是要致史蒂夫於死地的羅傑斯慢慢佔了上風。

「我不會問你……你為什麼抓走巴奇……就像你不會問我我是怎麼找到你們的。」

聽到羅傑斯極度憤怒的的那麼說著，史蒂夫忍不住失笑，輕聲說道：「是的，對將死之人來說，一切都不重要了。」

史蒂夫明白，他無法贏得了一個狂怒的，擁有完整靈魂而且才剛與另一半的靈魂重逢而激發出能力的史蒂夫羅傑斯。

他只希望，在他死後他們會好好的照顧冬兵。雖然再一次的撕裂恐怕會讓冬兵感受到超乎想像的痛苦。但，這就是為何他願意讓巴恩斯與冬兵建立感情的原因。他帶來了冬兵，他對他有責任，他不能丟下他一個人。

「史蒂夫！！」

在羅傑斯將盾牌擊中了他的頭部時，他聽到了冬兵那令他心疼的充滿恐懼的驚叫。他往後倒在冬兵的懷中，等著死亡的到來，但當羅傑斯用幾乎要殺死他的眼神瞪著他，並往前走了一步時，冬兵立刻將他用力的護在懷中，張著一雙紅通通的淚眼哀求般的望向愣住了的羅傑斯。

「求你……」驚慌失措的冬兵抱著史蒂夫，顫抖著右手胡亂的抹去他頭上的血，哭得像個孩子，「別傷害他……要我做什麼都可以……別殺了他……求求你……」

羅傑斯不可能拒絕得了跟冬兵那與巴恩斯一模一樣的長相與聲音所哭訴的哀求。

於是他咬了咬牙，決定先不管史蒂夫跟冬兵，將注意力放到了頭撞到牆壁而昏厥的巴恩斯身上。他焦急又激動的衝了過去，抱起了昏倒在地的巴恩斯。

天啊，他終於……終於再次見到了他的巴恩斯。

在經過了將近七十多年的歲月，在經過了許許多多的努力以及友人的幫助下，他終於隻身穿越時空，獨自前來，與巴恩斯再度重逢。

羅傑斯渾身都因極度的喜悅及歡喜而顫抖著。

當巴恩斯長而捲曲的睫毛顫動，並睜開了那一雙他朝思暮想的灰藍，渙散的眼神在認出他之後閃爍出安心與信任的情感時，羅傑斯終於落下了激動的淚水。

「史蒂夫……我就知道你會來……」

從微笑著巴恩斯的嘴唇中所吐漏出的柔軟嗓音彷彿是天籟般響在羅傑斯的耳裡，震撼著他的心臟。

「抱歉，我來遲了……巴奇……」

哭著，羅傑斯用力的抱緊了巴恩斯，再也不願鬆手。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

下一話預計來個各自歸位後的甜肉，然後就完結了

 

以下是無聊的碎念，可以不用看：

基本上我個人的認知裡，每個史蒂夫都有他的巴奇、每個巴奇也都有他的史蒂夫，兩人的靈魂是綁定的，而平行時空的，即使外貌經歷什麼的都一樣，都不會是另一個人靈魂的另一半。

所以，也就是說，這壞掉的兩人是勉強合在一起的，也許缺了些角，但他們只能那麼做了，因為壞掉了的靈魂，永遠無法恢復，只能修補。空洞的心永遠都有一個缺口在那裡。

巴恩斯跟羅傑斯最終找回了彼此，但，另外那兩人永遠都找不回失去的另一半靈魂，只能將彼此撕裂開的傷口斷面處縫合在一起止血，沉溺在肉欲中，互相舔拭著傷口活著。


	4. 【盾冬】Empty Heart (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 病病的、邏輯持續喪失中，很糟糕，慎入  
> 後半段是終於將巴恩斯帶回他們時空的羅傑斯兩人之間的糾葛（以及浴室PLAY（咦

用力將巴恩斯擁在懷中，撫摸著他柔軟的棕髮，羅傑斯睜著熱切的眼神，彷彿連眨眼的時間都不願意浪費似的凝視著巴恩斯，從頭到腳趾，每一處都仔細的觀察著。

上身只披著一件寬大上衣的巴恩斯的狀況乍看之下還好，但衣擺下方隱約露出的兩條光裸長腿讓羅傑斯感到了不安。

在史塔克、班納以及皮姆三人的幫助下，羅傑斯終於隻身來到了這個推測巴恩斯被抓來的時空。而他的巴恩斯也的確在這裡，雖然不確定這個時空的自己把巴恩斯抓來這裡的目的是什麼，不過基於羅傑斯自己對巴恩斯所偷偷抱持著的感情與慾望，那麼同理可證，不同時空的史蒂夫羅傑斯也對巴奇巴恩斯抱持著同樣的欲念也是很有可能的。

而且，就羅傑斯方才闖進來時一眼望見的景象，巴恩斯的身上只有一件寬鬆的上衣，下身似乎什麼都沒穿；而除了巴恩斯以外另一個跟巴恩斯長相神似，只是頭髮長了些的青年－－羅傑斯合理推斷大概是這個時空的巴奇巴恩斯－－也是同樣的打扮。

那麼……也就是說……？雖然很不願意去想這個讓自己心痛又憤怒的可能性，但羅傑斯還是吞了吞口水。

「……他……我是說另一個世界的我，沒有傷害你吧？」斟酌著用語，羅傑斯無法壓抑心中所懷抱著的不安與擔心，小聲問道。

羅傑斯的話語才剛說完，一看到巴恩斯臉上瞬間凝結的表情，他馬上就後悔了。

「若是你不想回答那就不用回答……」

但巴恩斯伸出手握住了羅傑斯的手，一雙灰藍凝望著他，羅傑斯不禁屏住了氣息，閉上嘴等待著巴恩斯開口。

「……我先跟你說，這傢伙不是你，所以他做的一切都跟你無關……」垂下了睫毛，巴恩斯有些猶豫的低喃著，然後抬起頭，坦然的說道：「他強姦了我。」

看著羅傑斯震驚得無可復加的表情，巴恩斯不知為何心臟一痛，無法不牽起嘴角試著安慰羅傑斯，「別這個表情……我說過，那是他做的，跟你沒有關係。」

「……對不起……如果不是我那時讓你一個人留在那裡……你就不會……！如果我更快找到你的話……」

然而巴恩斯只是加強了握住羅傑斯手的力道，輕輕搖頭，阻止激動的羅傑斯再說下去，「但是你現在找到了我……所以別再責怪你自己了，史蒂夫……」

當看見巴恩斯居然在遭遇那樣的事情後，還能對自己露出信任與安慰的笑容，羅傑斯只覺得自己眼眶一陣濕熱，又酸又暖的感情盈滿胸間，反手緊握住巴恩斯的手，「我了解了，巴奇……謝謝你……」

兩人互相微笑著凝視著彼此，直到冬兵的啜泣聲將他倆的注意力吸引過去。

雖然冬兵－－一個跟巴恩斯酷似的人－－不知所措的流淚的模樣讓羅傑斯有些不捨，但當視線瞪著移到了被哭泣的冬兵擁在懷中，血流滿面失去意識的史蒂夫上時，羅傑斯只感到憎惡的怒火在心中熊熊燃燒，並瞬間襲捲了全身。

「……我要讓這個該死的王八蛋付出代價。」

聽到羅傑斯低吼著的宣言，巴恩斯心中有些不可思議的感覺。看著冬兵可憐兮兮的哭得像個慌張失措的孩子，以及史蒂夫滿臉是血的倒在他懷中的模樣，巴恩斯居然覺得內心有些難受。

要命，他們明明一個腦子有病一個心裡有病，而且還對自己做出了殘暴的行為，但是巴恩斯就是無法眼睜睜看著冬兵哭泣、看著史蒂夫受傷。

不清楚巴恩斯內心的糾葛，一心只想要殺了史蒂夫以便償還巴恩斯所受到的傷害，以及自己最重要的存在被奪走的仇恨的羅傑斯握緊了拳頭，往前跨了一步。

然而下一瞬間，他的手卻突然被身後的巴恩斯給拉住。

「……史蒂夫，別管他們了，我們走吧。」

在看到冬兵因為羅傑斯的舉動而全身一震，更加緊擁住史蒂夫將他護在自己臂彎中，淚水隨著他拼命的搖頭而往四周飛濺的模樣，巴恩斯終於還是忍不住伸手拉住了羅傑斯。

「巴奇！？」羅傑斯不敢置信的望向巴恩斯，右手指著史蒂夫，咬牙切齒的高聲問道：「他們對你做了那麼……那麼可怕的事，你就這麼原諒他們？」

「我只是說別管他們，沒說要原諒他們。」與羅傑斯激憤的情緒相對的是巴恩斯平靜而淡然的表情。

「我是男人，史蒂夫……被男人強姦……這種事我永遠不會忘記，也不可能原諒。」毫不猶豫的說著，將視線與冬兵的淚眼相對，巴恩斯無意識的放輕了聲音，「……不過那不代表須要到殺了他的地步。你打得他頭破血流，我想應該夠了。」

「巴奇……」

怎麼可能夠？羅傑斯握緊的拳頭顫抖著，只要一想到巴恩斯被抓走後自己的心情，以及巴恩斯在他手中所遭受到的苦難，羅傑斯就恨不得將史蒂夫剝皮拆骨。

但他也知道，就算真的殺了史蒂夫，一切都難以挽回，巴恩斯所受過的創傷永遠無法消失，而自己的悔恨也將成為一道深長的傷疤，永難癒合。

「而且……他們兩個都缺失了另一半，只有他們彼此能稍微契合。」垂下睫毛，巴恩斯喃喃的低語。

「都缺失了另一半？」

「這說來話長，等回去我再慢慢跟你說。」

抬起頭，拍了拍羅傑斯的肩膀後，巴恩斯對著冬兵朗聲說道：「嘿，你們明明眼中只有彼此就不要再去找別人麻煩啦，別的時空的我跟史蒂夫可能沒那麼好心。」

與冬兵驚訝的淚眼相對後，巴恩斯臉上浮現起笑容，然後轉向羅傑斯，「我受夠男人啦，我回去一定要好好的感受一下女孩的魅力。」

心臟彷彿被刺了一刀般的疼，但羅傑斯只是瞇起雙眼望著巴恩斯彷彿太陽般燦爛的笑容，在心底深處對自己說道，他永遠也不會對巴恩斯表白自己對他的愛戀了。

他無法在巴恩斯被另一個時空的自己強暴的事實發生之後還跟他說，其實我愛你，我也想對你做那種事，那只會讓巴恩斯受到二次傷害。

現在羅傑斯能做的，只有把巴恩斯帶回他的時空，將他介紹給復仇者聯盟的那一群夥伴，讓他能盡早回復正常的生活。

「回去吧，巴奇，回到我們的世界。」微笑著，羅傑斯朝著巴恩斯伸出的手，兩人一同消失在冬兵的面前。

看著兩人消失之後，冬兵立刻將史蒂夫抱到沙發上後，尋找可以止血消毒的藥物，一邊幫昏迷的史蒂夫處理傷口，一邊低聲抽泣著，「……史蒂夫……別死……你不能死……」

哭了一會後，冬兵停止了流淚。

沒什麼好哭、好怕的，如果史蒂夫死了，那他也就跟著自殺就好了，就只是那麼簡單的事。

想通了的冬兵，臉上猶留著淚痕，嘴角卻牽起了淡淡的笑容。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

三個月後。

站在神盾局的電梯門口，羅傑斯一看見電梯門打開後佇立在電梯裡的俏麗人影，心中立刻暗叫一聲不好，表面上卻依然點頭微笑，並禮貌性的問好。

「娜塔莎，午安。」

「嘿，羅傑斯，那麼美好的周末還是選擇一個人孤單的出任務？」走出電梯，搖曳著鮮艷如火的紅髮，娜塔莎挑起眉，「我記得詹姆斯跟我提過他約了兩個不錯的女性，想要找你一起來個四人約會。」

心臟刺了一下，羅傑斯臉色不變的說道：「我婉拒了。」

「我想也是。」娜塔莎聳了聳肩，似笑非笑的望著羅傑斯，「不斷被暗戀的人介紹約會對象的感覺很糟吧？」

羅傑斯只能苦笑。

不知道為什麼，羅傑斯對巴恩斯抱持著的特殊感情，在羅傑斯帶著巴恩斯回到二十一世紀之後很快的就被娜塔莎給識破了。還好的是，目前察覺到這一點的只有娜塔莎而已。

「你啊，乾脆直接跟詹姆斯表白你的心意，說你喜歡他所以對其他人都沒興趣，不論詹姆斯接不接受，至少他不會再忙著介紹女性給你，這樣對你跟他都好。」

「謝謝妳的意見，我會斟酌的。」羅傑斯走進電梯後，對娜塔莎做出了笑容，直到電梯門關上後，笑容立刻化成肅穆的悲哀。

娜塔莎一直以為羅傑斯是害羞或是害怕會被拒絕所以一直不敢告白，事實上的確兩者都有，但真正讓羅傑斯下定決心隱藏內心對巴恩斯暗戀的情感的原因是永遠不可能跟任何人說的，那是只屬於羅傑斯跟巴恩斯兩人的秘密。

皺起眉，閉上眼睛，羅傑斯回想起三個月多前，他帶著巴恩斯回到這個時空的史塔克大樓，並向他介紹以東尼史塔克為首的復仇者聯盟的同伴時的情況。

當巴恩斯張著期待的眼神的問著羅傑斯，那麼，咆哮突擊隊的成員呢？時，羅傑斯只能沉痛的對巴恩斯解釋，他們所在的這個時空已經不是1944年了，然後又提到關於他是怎麼被冰封在海下，又是怎麼被喚醒在2012年。而1944年的他們所有認識的人都早已不在人世了，包括巴恩斯的家人。

當聽到羅傑斯的說明時，巴恩斯臉上由錯愕、震驚、無法置信的喃喃自語著：「我以為我只是被監禁幾個月而已……怎麼會……」的表情變化，讓羅傑斯心臟至今想起依然為之酸疼。

然而巴恩斯在低頭沉思了一會後，抬起頭望向羅傑斯時的表情已經是豁然開朗的笑容。

「幸好，還有你。」

羅傑斯當場就差點哭了出來。不過他忍住了，因為他沒有資格在巴恩斯面前哭泣或是展現出任何軟弱，巴恩斯才是唯一有資格哭泣的那個人，但如果他堅強的笑著，那麼羅傑斯就只能跟著笑。

之後，雖然有些恐懼要是巴恩斯因為被另一個時空的自己強姦過而拒絕的話怎麼辦，但羅傑斯還是以現實考量為由，對巴恩斯提出同居的邀請。

出乎意料之外的，巴恩斯答應的相當爽快，羅傑斯在欣慰巴恩斯依然信任自己的同時，也在內心對自己告誡，千萬不可以再次讓巴恩斯受到任何一點傷害，也不能讓巴恩斯察覺到自己對他的感情，永遠都不行。

兩人同居不同房的日子過得很安穩，巴恩斯適應二十一世紀的速度相當快，比起羅傑斯來說，簡直可以用神速來形容，彷彿他本來就是生在現代的人。（巴恩斯只在一次喝醉酒時不小心透漏過，那部分是因為他在被史蒂夫監禁的日子中，學了不少。當然，他並沒有任何感激的意思。）

隨著適應了現代的生活，巴恩斯也加入了神盾局，並積極擴展社交圈，不僅限於羅傑斯一開始介紹給他的復聯，從神盾局的特工到巷口賣棉花糖的小販，巴恩斯都能很快的熟悉起來。

同時，他也交了不少異性友人，除了自己約會之外，也時常會找羅傑斯一起，想要來個雙重約會。不過羅傑斯每次都以任務為由拒絕了，他不可能在心中依然暗戀巴恩斯的狀況下，在他面前跟別人約會，更別提看著他與別人約會。

所以羅傑斯只能在內心裡對娜塔莎解釋：不可能的，娜塔莎，巴奇他被另一個時空的我監禁強姦過，這樣的狀況下，我怎麼可能對巴奇告白？

抵達了目的樓層的通知語音打斷了羅傑斯的回想，嘆了一口氣，羅傑斯將回憶壓下後，走出了電梯門。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

該死的！該死的！

滿臉通紅的巴恩斯在心底怒罵著，然而顫抖的雙唇中吐出的卻是濕熱的喘息。

坐在浴缸裡，他的手指正在自己的屁股裡面抽送著，不斷針對自己內部的敏感點戳刺，身軀因難耐的快感而一顫一顫。

剛才他的約會在看完電影後就結束了，即使那個女孩大膽的邀請他到家裡作客，但巴恩斯拒絕了。

原因只有他自己清楚。雖然巴恩斯自從跟著羅傑斯來到二十一世紀之後，就不停的跟姑娘們交往，然而，真相是，他只在剛開始時試過跟姑娘上床，失敗了兩、三次後，就沒再試了。

現在的他無法對姑娘提起性趣，或者更直白點說，巴恩斯只靠著對陰莖的刺激已經不夠，不靠著將什麼塞進腸道裡，就無法達到高潮。而這都是他媽的另一個時空的史蒂夫的錯！

低聲啜泣著的巴恩斯一邊忙著用手指操自己，一邊在內心不斷咒罵著那個強姦自己還搞得他變成只能靠被操才能感受到快感的身體。但巴恩斯的自尊心又阻止了他去尋找別的男人或是性玩具，所以他每次都只能趁著羅傑斯不在的時候躲在浴室裡，用手指操著自己。

然而只有手指遠遠不夠……他需要並渴望著某種更粗更熱更硬的玩意捅進來，巴恩斯幾乎要為了自己的欲求不滿而羞憤的哭出來。

「……巴奇？你在裡面嗎？」

突然間，浴室門被敲了三下後，隔著門版傳來的史蒂夫的聲音讓巴恩斯全身一震，驚慌的停下動作，轉頭看向門板。

「對，我……」老天，這他媽什麼鬼聲音？巴恩斯一邊罵著自己嘶啞的嗓音，一邊吞了吞口水，對門外的羅傑斯說道：「我在洗澡……」

「你還好嗎……聲音聽起來怪怪的？」

「我很好！沒事！」

「……喔，沒事就好。」

在心跳如雷的沉默中，聽到羅傑斯有些遲疑的回了一聲後，轉身離去的腳步聲，巴恩斯才鬆了口氣。

要是被羅傑斯看到了他躲在浴室自慰，還是用手指捅在自己屁股裡面的話，巴恩斯覺得他會殺了羅傑斯再自殺。

然而，才剛安心不到一分鐘，巴恩斯的手指還來不及拔出來，浴室門突然被大力撞了開來，緊接著羅傑斯緊張萬分的拿著沾了血跡的，巴恩斯的戰鬥制服衝了進來。

「你受傷了！？」羅傑斯擔心的語氣跟表情在快速打量著巴恩斯，確認他沒受傷後將視線移到巴恩斯下身……特別是埋在他自己體內的手上時，硬生生卡住，並當機了好一會，才猛地脹紅了臉，結結巴巴的問道：「你……你在做什麼？」

驚嚇的巴恩斯聽到羅傑斯不合時宜的問句，也不禁白了羅傑斯一眼，乾脆自暴自棄的說道：「……看不就知道？史蒂薇，你老兄我在自慰好嗎？」

由於太過震驚，羅傑斯打結的腦袋居然讓他問出了，「……需要我幫忙嗎？」

「……如果你能關上門，就是幫我最大的忙了。」

羅傑斯趕緊點頭，然後關上了門。

兩道視線交會在狹小的浴室內，一陣沉默後，巴恩斯嘴角抽搐著開口：「……你他媽是故意的嗎？」

「咦……啊！」在巴恩斯的瞪視下，羅傑斯慢了好幾拍，才恍然大悟般的脹紅了臉，「對不起！巴奇！我……我……不是……」

支支吾吾的道歉，羅傑斯卻依然沒有轉身離去的打算，只是滿臉通紅的盯著巴恩斯看。

而巴恩斯的手指還插在自己的後穴裡，處境說有多尷尬就有多尷尬。

然而，羅傑斯臉上那不但沒有厭惡，反而像是某種近乎好奇與飢渴的表情卻讓巴恩斯小腹內的慾望如火焰被點燃般往上攀升，並燒掉了理性。

那麼說起來，這傢伙還是個處男，而且就巴恩斯的記憶中，羅傑斯家中可是連一本黃色書刊都沒有的，即使是現在，除了偶爾史塔克會傳一些奇怪的影片或網站以外，恐怕這是羅傑斯第一次目擊到與性有關的畫面吧。

想到這裡，巴恩斯忍不住伸出舌頭舔了舔濕熱的嘴唇，瞬間，羅傑斯的全身大大的震動。

看到羅傑斯滿臉通紅全身僵直的模樣，巴恩斯像是著了魔，抽出埋在體內的右手，發出了波的一聲。

「……反正你都看到了，我老實跟你說，史蒂夫……過來……」雙頰因羞恥跟燥熱而泛著紅暈的巴恩斯抬起頭，對著羅傑斯上下揮舞著沾染著自身體液的手，就像是在邀請他。

羅傑斯大口的吞嚥著唾液，喉頭上下滾動，像是被迷惑般搖搖晃晃的朝著巴恩斯走過去。

「你看到了吧……就像你現在看到的，我必須要塞什麼到我的屁股裡才能射……」

他不該那麼做的，他這是在誘拐小處男。巴恩斯腦中有個聲音在警告他，然而，他渾身上下蔓延開來的熱潮讓巴恩斯的身體像是有自我意識般的勾引著羅傑斯。

「你說要幫我忙……」，咬了咬下唇，巴恩斯將溼答答的手伸到羅傑斯股間那不知何時已高高挺立的慾望，感受到對方的炙熱，忍不住興奮的全身顫抖，低嘆出濕熱的氣息，擺動著插在體內的手指，弄出羞恥的水聲，「那就什麼都不要說，只要用你的這根玩意兒……狠狠的操進我這裡面……現在。」

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

送上門的肉羅傑斯吃不吃？

1　不吃，吃了良心不安啊  
2　良心是個屁，先吃再說  
3　是吧唧自己要被吃的，不吃才是對不起他  
4　吃不完可以外帶打包嗎？

 

突然發覺這樣一來羅傑斯的時空裡的巴恩斯是個非常特殊的存在。他等於是突然被抓走囚禁之後，再突然被帶到了七十年後的世界。比起隊長的冰凍，巴恩斯簡直可以用山中方七日世上已千年來形容啊……（遠目


	5. 【盾冬】Empty Heart (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本話要點加前情提要：羅傑斯期待很久的鹿肉在快要上桌的途中被別人搶走，奮勇搶回後雖然少了一些而且涼了但羅傑斯還是很期待又怕鹿肉會受傷害只好捧著他保護他，現在鹿肉被他捧熱了，羅傑斯決定還是趕緊趁熱吃了以免再橫生事端（。
> 
> （這碗鹿肉之前在別桌被加了一些佐料所以大概比原本想像的辣一點（是說鹿肉加點孜然、辣椒用洋蔥跟大蒜扮炒應該很好吃吧（

＿＿＿

 

 

即使是在最下流的幻想中，羅傑斯也從來未敢想像過像現在這樣的畫面－－他所偷偷愛戀著的對象赤裸著身子跪坐在浴缸裡，用他那張紅潤的嘴唇吸吮著自己的陰莖，前後移動著頭，努力的吞吐著柱身。

被溫軟濕熱的口腔黏膜包裹著並前後磨蹭的舒爽快感讓羅傑斯幾乎說不出話來，只能滿臉通紅、雙眼發直的俯視著巴恩斯為自己口交的畫面，亢奮得不能自己。

羅傑斯的確暗戀了巴恩斯許久，早在他還是隻瘦弱小豆芽時情竇初開的青少年時期，羅傑斯就不只一次妄想過與巴恩斯做愛時的景象。

只不過老天在上，就算是最瘋狂的春夢，羅傑斯也從沒想過有朝一日他會在浴室裡，被全裸的巴恩斯口手並用的服務。

盡管巴恩斯熟練的口淫技巧讓羅傑斯心裡有些不是滋味。（當然，他知道這都是怎麼來的，所以同時也感到了對另一個自己的憤恨與對巴奇的歉疚。）更何況他還沒有對巴恩斯告白，現在卻正要與他做愛，這並不符合羅傑斯的愛情道德觀。

然而他根本無法抗拒眼前這個他一直偷偷愛著的對象。羅傑斯畢竟不是聖人，剛才光是看到巴恩斯的裸體他就已經硬了，而現在面對如此大膽又放蕩的誘惑跟服務，他不可能沒有反應。

而且，巴恩斯在用右手握住讓羅傑斯操著自己口腔內部的同時，他的另一隻手正插在他自己的後穴內抽送、擴張。

不論是視覺上粗大的赤紅肉柱在巴恩斯的紅嫩唇瓣間進進出出的畫面、或是聽覺上拍打著耳膜的黏膩水聲、還是觸覺上直接的快感，甚至是飄散至鼻腔內那若有似無的性的甜腥氣味，都一再刺激著羅傑斯的所有感官。

再加上巴恩斯不時在往後退時抬起眼用挑逗似的魅惑眼神盯著自己的模樣，羅傑斯異常的興奮，急促的喘著氣，一瞬不瞬的望著巴恩斯。當濕熱的舌尖舔弄著極度敏感的鈴口時，從未有過性經驗的羅傑斯很快就射進了巴恩斯的嘴裡。

雖然有些被嗆到，但巴恩斯還是皺著眉慢慢滾動喉結有些辛苦的吞嚥著，直到將羅傑斯射進自己嘴中的精液都吞下肚，才吐出了有些軟化的肉棒。

「……好濃……不愧是超級士兵……」舔了舔噴濺在自己嘴唇邊以及吞嚥不下而從嘴角流出了些許的白濁，巴恩斯揚起眉半開玩笑的對脹紅了臉的羅傑斯說道：「還是因為都沒用過？」

「巴、巴奇！」羅傑斯又羞又氣的喊了一聲，張大的嘴開開合合了半天卻什麼都說不出來。

巴恩斯有些無奈的笑著拍了拍羅傑斯的大腿，「好好好，我也知道被男人口交的感覺不好，沒辦法……本來一開始只是想幫助你勃起……但我沒想到你的傢伙那麼大那麼粗，我怕會被捅壞，只好先讓你射過一次……」

羅傑斯想解釋他不沒有覺得被巴恩斯口交的感覺不好－－應該說太美妙了－－然而巴恩斯那麼說時淺笑著的臉、略帶著慵懶的性感眼神、緋紅的雙頰、略顯低啞的柔軟嗓音，以及彷彿是在稱讚他的話語中潛藏的強烈性暗示深深刺激著羅傑斯，讓他才剛射過的陰莖馬上又再度抖動著重振雄風。

「哇喔，你硬得真快……」不可思議般的看著聳立在眼前羅傑斯雄偉的小老弟，巴恩斯難掩驚奇的眨了眨眼，「那麼說起來那傢伙也很快，總是……」

說到一半，巴恩斯身體突地一震立刻低下頭閉上了嘴，緊接著用雙手撐著浴缸邊緣猛地站起身，接著抬起頭對著羅傑斯伸出手，笑了笑，「既然你又硬了那就事不宜遲……在浴缸中不方便，你幫我一下。」

即使巴恩斯沒有把話說完整，但羅傑斯很清楚他說的那傢伙是誰。臉色有些暗淡了下來，甚至帶上了些憤怒。他知道那是因為自己在嫉妒，所以他盡量壓抑了下來，順著巴恩斯的話，伸出手幫助他走出浴缸。

在拉著巴恩斯走出浴缸後，羅傑斯的視線不由自主的移到了巴恩斯的下體。看著濕潤森林下的高聳，還有不少半透明的液體從股間滑落染著漂亮粉紅色澤的大腿內側所形成的水線，內心再次受到了強烈衝擊，彷彿全身的熱流都集中到了下腹，原本就硬著的性器更是硬得發燙。

鬆開了握著的手，巴恩斯走到了浴缸邊的牆邊後，彎下腰，一手扶著牆面，對著羅傑斯的方向高高翹起臀部，扭過頭望著羅傑斯，輕聲說道：「你過來……」

看著巴恩斯那不只是臉整個人都泛著美麗紅潮的健美肉體，蠕動著輕聲呼喚著自己的豐滿紅唇，羅傑斯就像被招了魂似的點了點頭，緩步走了過去，直到滴著水的臀部後方。

「抓著我的腰……對……就像這樣……」

低聲指導著羅傑斯，巴恩斯一手扶著那根抵在自己股縫間的散發著高熱的肉棒，一手往後抓著自己的臀肉，施力往旁分開將那處早被他自己的手指操得又濕又熱還不斷一張一合吐著水的小小肉洞不顧羞恥的展現在羅傑斯的面前，張著一雙濕漉漉的眼眸期待的望著羅傑斯，低喘著氣。

「你看……這裡都準備好了……就等著你進來……」

雖然嘴裡那麼說，但羅傑斯如著迷般發直的眼神盯著自己的火熱視線還是讓巴恩斯感到了羞恥心及幾乎難以呼吸的興奮，滿臉通紅的別開了眼神，急促的喘了幾口氣後咬住了下唇。

「……我……我沒有豐滿的乳房，也沒有柔軟的屁股……但我想裡面應該還可以……」感受著那抵著自己屁股的火熱，忍不住低喘了幾下後，巴恩斯被情慾和渴望所染滿的緋紅臉蛋上浮現起有些抱歉的苦笑，「你可以閉上眼把我想像成你理想中的對象……」

「巴奇……你……」羅傑斯愣了一下，反射性開口想要說他就是他理想中的對象。

然而他才剛開口，巴恩斯就往後扭動著腰，主動將溼答答的穴口送到了羅傑斯的龜頭，並上下擺動著腰淫蕩的磨蹭著，張嘴用著因期待而顫抖的聲線低聲要求：「快……求你……狠狠的捅進來……」

羅傑斯縱然有再多想解釋，但在巴恩斯抵著自己陰莖搖晃著屁股的低聲哀求之下，他實在沒辦法再維持理性，只能抓著巴恩斯的腰，吞了吞口水用力一個往前，猛地用自身的火熱推開了狹小的入口處，進入了巴恩斯的身體裡。

由於巴恩斯之前已經玩弄了自己的小穴一段時間，裡頭早被他自己玩得又濕又軟，讓羅傑斯侵入的相當順利，雖然在最粗的部分還是受到了些許阻力，但在巴恩斯做了幾下深呼吸放鬆身體後，羅傑斯就將整根都埋了進去。

一進去羅傑斯就立刻感覺宛如身在天堂。

巴恩斯的體內實在太不可思議、太美妙了。脹大的慾望被溫熱濕軟的肉壁緊緊包裹著的滋味讓羅傑斯舒服得嘆了一口氣，在巴恩斯出聲進行下一步指導前，羅傑斯就為了追求更強烈的快感而出於本能的開始挺動著腰臀，抽插著巴恩斯的小穴。

一開始還有些遲疑的緩慢律動，很快就變得又快又猛，第一次破處又是操著自己心中至愛，羅傑斯無法抑止自己像個血氣方剛的青少年般，緊抓著巴恩斯的腰往內衝撞。

「啊……嗯、啊……啊！」

盡管被羅傑斯毫無章法的胡亂頂撞著，巴恩斯也只是死死抵著牆壁，承受著來自身後的激烈抽插，發出有混著苦悶的呻吟。

「巴奇……你還好嗎……需不需要停下來？」由於背對著看不見巴恩斯的表情，羅傑斯不禁有些擔憂的問。

但羅傑斯一放鬆力道，巴恩斯就大力搖頭，叫喊著：「不！我很好！別停……用力點……再更用力！」

於是受到了鼓勵的羅傑斯就更加賣力的猛烈律動，抓著巴恩斯的腰不斷地往那柔軟卻又富有彈性，緊咬著他不放的濕熱肉壁內抽插、頂撞。

「那……那裡……啊……啊！就……就是這樣……啊啊！」

顫抖著嘴唇，巴恩斯仰頭在每次的深度撞擊中高聲尖叫，並配合著羅傑斯抽插的節奏，往後擺動著臀部，主動送上自己讓他可以撞到自己內部那處每次都讓他渾身酥麻的敏感點。

空虛已久的內部被火熱的粗硬肉棒填滿的充實感實在太棒了，而且羅傑斯頂得他舒服得不得了，在被救出之後許久未曾體會到的強烈快感讓巴恩斯實在無法抑止自己的叫聲。

一邊發出淫聲浪語，巴恩斯一邊在心中罵道，該死的史蒂夫！巴恩斯在心中怒罵的不是現在這個往他體內猛操的羅傑斯，而是那個在別的時空裡把他的身體搞成像現在這樣淫蕩的史蒂夫羅傑斯。

都是因為那個混蛋，他現在才會只能靠著把什麼粗硬的東西塞進後穴裡才能感到快感，而要達到高潮就必須像現在這樣，被男人又粗又熱的陰莖撞擊體內深處，摩擦著自身敏感的部位，巴恩斯才能攀上顛峰。

「抱、抱歉……史蒂夫……啊、啊……！」因內部不斷被撞開磨擦的快感而啜泣的巴奇在來自身後的劇烈搖晃中斷斷續續的泣訴著，「把你的第一次……浪費在我身上……」

「巴奇……？……你不用……道歉！」

「啊啊啊！！」

咬著牙，羅傑斯猛力的將陰莖頂入巴恩斯的深處，引起巴恩斯一陣抽搐跟痙攣，尖叫著攀上顛峰。而羅傑斯也因為被蠕動著的濕熱肉壁緊緊包覆的猛烈快感而將炙熱的精液射入了巴恩斯的身體裡。

強烈的高潮使得巴恩斯本就打顫的雙腳一軟差點往下滑落，還好羅傑斯眼明手快的抱著了他的腰，就著結合的體勢兩人慢慢跌坐在浴室的地板上。

「哈啊……嗯……嗯……」

巴恩斯還在喘著氣，沉浸在內心激盪中的羅傑斯就掰過他的下巴幾乎是用撞上般有些粗魯又笨拙的吻上了他的唇。

「嗯……唔……嗯……嗯……」

在破處後緊接著初吻的滋味是如此美妙，羅傑斯內心洋溢著幸福，細細品嘗著巴恩斯溫熱濕軟的口腔內部。

在羅傑斯依依不捨的離開了巴恩斯的嘴唇後，巴恩斯有些意猶未盡般地伸出紅嫩的舌尖緩緩地在自己唇瓣上舔了一圈，看著雙眼中情慾不減反增的羅傑斯，想了一下，「……這該不是你第一次接吻吧？」

愣了一下，羅傑斯垂下了眉毛，沮喪的低聲問道：「……有那麼糟？」

「不是……我只是覺得……我剛才奪走了你的童貞，要是連初吻都斷送在我手上，那對你真是太不好意思了……」

聽到巴恩斯有些抱歉的苦笑著那麼說，羅傑斯的臉色一變，伸出雙手緊緊抱住了巴恩斯，將臉埋在他的肩膀中，低沉著嗓音，「……你不需要道歉，巴奇……都是因為我……你才會……」

感受著身後人的顫抖，巴恩斯沉默了一會，伸出手抵著羅傑斯環在自己腰間的手背，柔聲安慰：「那不是你……史蒂夫……不是你……」

然而羅傑斯突然抬起了頭，大聲叫道：「對！不是我！」

「……史蒂夫？」巴恩斯訝異的轉過頭看向面孔扭曲的羅傑斯。

「對不起，巴奇！我是很糟糕很爛的朋友！」羅傑斯既自責又悲憤的吼叫著，將自身隱藏多年的感情及醜陋的負面情緒衝動的全部通通喊了出來，「我知道我這樣想非常不應該……但我無法不去嫉妒他奪走了你的貞操……我多希望那是我！」

「史蒂夫……？」巴恩斯瞪大了雙眼，不可思議的望著眉頭深鎖，肩膀劇烈起伏的羅傑斯。

做了幾個深呼吸後，羅傑斯認真對著巴恩斯表白內心的情感，「對不起，巴奇……但我……我愛你……」

緩緩眨了眨眼，巴恩斯不敢置信的搖了搖頭，乾笑了幾聲，但從羅傑斯的表情看出了其中的真摯，明白了羅傑斯對自己的愛情後巴恩斯收起了笑容，沉默了一會才開口問道：「……什麼時候的事？」

「很久很久以前……在我還只是瘦弱的布魯克林小夥子的時候我就已經愛著你了。」羅傑斯加重了環抱著巴恩斯的力道，回憶起過去巴恩斯失蹤那一天的畫面，聲音不自覺的顫抖著，「那一天……你失蹤的那一天……我本來要跟你告白的……」

巴恩斯低垂著臉，不發一語。

雖然事到如今才這麼想是一件很荒謬的事，但聽到了羅傑斯的告白後巴恩斯很後悔如此草率的就與羅傑斯進行性行為。如果早知道羅傑斯愛著自己，巴恩斯就絕對不會主動邀請羅傑斯與自己做愛。因為他不應該那麼做，這樣一來他等於是利用了羅傑斯對他的感情，替他排解性慾。

不知道為什麼，明明被另一個世界的史蒂夫強姦過，但巴恩斯卻壓根都沒想過他的羅傑斯有可能也對他抱持著愛情。

……不，或許是巴恩斯下意識的迴避了這個可能性。

因為對他來說羅傑斯永遠都是他最要好的親友，他可以為他出生入死，也願意永遠陪伴著他，直到時間的盡頭。

然而如果說到愛情……說老實話，巴恩斯從未想過。

而抱持著這麼曖昧不清的感情跟羅傑斯上床對羅傑斯並不公平。

「……我……我不知道……史蒂夫……我不知道你對我……」想到這裡，巴恩斯伸出微微顫抖的雙手，拉開了羅傑斯環抱著自己的手，轉頭望著急迫的渴望知道答案的羅傑斯小聲的說道：「對不起……史蒂夫……給我時間……讓我好好想清楚……好嗎？」

羅傑斯凝視著巴恩斯那雙不知所措的眼眸，微笑著，緩緩點頭，「……好的，巴奇……不管多久，我都會等你……」

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

話說他們後面在對話的時候，羅傑斯全程都插在裡面呢

後來要拔出來的時候應該頗尷尬


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自我解決矛盾（物理上）的超展開
> 
> 三觀超級不正！史蒂夫很糟糕！（咦？之前的還不夠糟糕嗎？（毆
> 
> 什麼樣的盾冬都能接受再吃吧

＿＿＿

 

 

冬兵安安靜靜地待在黑暗無聲的空間中。

坐在沙發上，冬兵抱著緊閉雙眼的史蒂夫，低垂著頭，看著他臉上跟衣物上雖然被自己抹去卻依然殘留著的血汙。

在冬兵將史蒂夫抱到沙發上笨拙而慌亂地把羅傑斯造成的傷口止血、消毒，包紮完後，他就一直維持著這樣的姿勢，抱著昏迷不醒的史蒂夫，一動也不動，彷彿一具失去了靈魂的空殼，一直坐在沙發上。

即使夕陽西下，室內陷入了一片黑暗冬兵也無動於衷，就只是低頭看著將頭枕在自己大腿上昏睡的史蒂夫。

自從羅傑斯跟巴恩斯離開後已經過了四個多小時，剛開始還無助啜泣著，哭求史蒂夫別死的冬兵現在只是安靜沉默地將右手搭在史蒂夫左胸心臟的位置上，像是在確認史蒂夫的生命跡象。

透過掌心內傳達而來的微弱心跳以及體溫是冬兵現在唯一的牽掛。

如果，史蒂夫的心跳停止了，那麼冬兵將會毫不猶豫地用左手穿過自己的左胸。

對冬兵來說，他什麼都沒有，唯有史蒂夫是他僅有的一切、他的世界。

冬兵曾經殺死過史蒂夫羅傑斯一次，那讓他的靈魂破碎，並在心中永遠留下了一個巨大的空洞，直到這個史蒂夫前來迎接他。

這個史蒂夫不只沒有殺他，還對他說他愛他，要永遠跟他在一起。

冬兵知道這一次若是再度失去了史蒂夫，那麼也就意味著他的生命走到了盡頭。

因為他的世界滅亡了，他也沒有辦法存在。

前不久的驚慌彷彿是一場夢，現在冬兵心中異常地平靜，輕輕撫拍著史蒂夫，嘴裡哼起了歌。

一開始有些走板不成調的歌聲慢慢成了溫柔低沉的曲調，明明沒有記憶，冬兵所哼出的歌曲卻如此熟悉。

不論史蒂夫是生是死，這一次，他都會陪著他一起。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

生死邊緣中徘徊的史蒂夫在恍恍惚惚中聽見了溫柔的歌聲。

熟悉的旋律，以及唱著歌的那人的聲音帶著懷念的鄉愁，就像是兒時每次自己發燒躺在床上時，陪在自己身邊的巴奇總會哼唱著的歌曲，令他雙眼發熱、鼻子發酸。

他知道，這是冬兵在唱歌，他不用睜開雙眼也能感覺得到歌聲中的溫柔。

他本來不想再睜開眼睛了，他早有死亡的覺悟，對於自己所做過的事用死亡來負責還是最輕的一種代價，唯一讓他放心不下的就是冬兵。

「……巴奇？」

然而當睜開眼的瞬間，史蒂夫看見了眼前不可思議的景象時，他先是瞪大了雙眼，緊接著眼淚立即奪眶而出。

史蒂夫不在自己的身體裡，而是站在抱著自己軀體的冬兵身旁，而另一個冬兵－－巴奇就在自己面前，臉上表情像似悲傷又無奈的笑著與史蒂夫相望。

從自身靈魂的共鳴、心臟的鼓動，史蒂夫可以很清楚地確認那是他的巴奇，為了保護自己而死在自己面前的，他的巴奇。

他心中最想見的那個人就在他的面前。

他靈魂的半身。

再也無法抑止內心的激盪，史蒂夫衝上前去，緊緊擁住了他的巴奇。眼淚像是潰了堤，彷彿大量溫熱的液體沖入他空洞的心中，原本空虛的大洞，很快就因巴奇的存在而填滿。

「我一直都陪著你，雖然你看不見我……我一直都在你身旁看著你……你在我死了之後做了些什麼……」巴奇垂下了眉毛，輕拍著史蒂夫的背，溫言低語：「我很抱歉，史蒂夫……」

史蒂夫還沒開口，身後就傳來了另一個無比熟悉卻又有些微妙差異的聲音，低沉而強硬。

「你完全不需要道歉，巴奇。」

愣了一下，史蒂夫轉頭看向背後聲音的來源。

另一個一身美國隊長制服的史蒂夫羅傑斯一臉憤恨地站在身後，握緊拳頭怒目而視地瞪著他。

在與這個美國隊長斯憤怒的眼神交會的瞬間，史蒂夫馬上就明白，這個美國隊長就是那個被他帶到身邊的冬兵的史蒂夫羅傑斯。

也就是被冬兵殺死的那一個史蒂夫羅傑斯。

將視線移向沙發上依然輕輕哼著歌的冬兵，史蒂夫很快就明白了是怎麼一回事。大概就像自己的巴奇一樣，因為放心不下，所以即使被殺死之後只剩下靈魂的美國隊長也依然陪在冬兵的身旁。

或許這正是雖然盡管失去了半身的靈魂，他跟冬兵都能夠活下來的原因。

「……你一直都待在他身旁？」

「沒錯，對你這自私的王八蛋傷害了我的巴奇以及另一個世界的巴奇的經過我都看得一清二楚。」

低吼著，美國隊長衝了過去掐住了史蒂夫的咽喉，咬牙切齒地罵道：「你這自私噁心該死的混帳……你看看你把他弄壞成什麼樣子！你明知道他的身心都殘缺不堪，你不但沒幫助他、治癒他，你還利用那一點去控制他！你跟那些九頭蛇有什麼兩樣？！」

史蒂夫完全沒有抵抗地承受美國隊長的責罵，沒有道歉，也沒有懺悔，只是望著自己的巴奇。

這個美國隊長所罵的完全是正確的，史蒂夫很清楚自己做過什麼，也對只因一己之欲就被擅自帶來身邊的冬兵感到很抱歉，而現在還有彌補的方法，讓一切回歸到原本該有的位置，缺了一個空洞的拼圖即將完成。

「……我的身體給你，你去陪著他吧。」史蒂夫將手指著自己的心臟，「只有你才是真正能填補他空洞的那個史蒂夫……不是我。」

就像只有這個巴奇才是唯一能真正將史蒂夫內心的空洞填滿的人。

美國隊長訝異地看向冬兵及被他抱在懷中的史蒂夫的軀殼，胸口的確還在緩緩上下起伏，但是……

「……你會下地獄。」

聽到美國隊長不知是警告還是判刑的低聲宣告，史蒂夫也只是理所當然般地笑了笑，「能再次見到巴奇我就心滿意足了，對於罪孽深重的我來說，這已經是下地獄前最大的慈悲。」

「我陪你一起去。」巴奇輕輕握住了史蒂夫的手，溫柔地微笑。

原本平靜的史蒂夫在聽到巴奇那麼說相當激動地喊道：「不，巴奇！你不需要陪我一起接受懲罰……你什麼都沒做……你……」

「你會做出那些事，都是因為我……」用手掌摀住史蒂夫的嘴，巴奇只是輕輕搖了搖頭，柔聲說道：「而且我們分開那麼久，我想陪著你，不行嗎？」

「巴奇……」

內心充滿了對巴奇的感激及情意，史蒂夫顫抖著唇瓣喃喃念著這個令他心愛得不知如何是好的名字。

不管是哪個世界的巴奇總是如此，太過於溫柔，即使史蒂夫用了名為愛情的惡意去傷害他，即使巴奇完全不應該共同承擔史蒂夫所犯下的過錯，然而巴奇卻只是笑著，握住他的手對他說，要陪他一起下地獄。

「我說過了，要陪著你一起直到時間的盡頭。」

「……謝謝你，巴奇。」

在美國隊長的注視中，相視而笑的史蒂夫跟巴奇的雙手緊緊相握，直到身影逐漸消失在光明之中。

接著，他轉向了一直低垂著頭哼著歌的冬兵。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

黑暗中，冬兵的歌聲乍然而止，因為他看到史蒂夫睜開了雙眼望著他。

那一雙原本深沉的藍眸現在透徹而明亮，搖曳著歉疚與激盪。

微微一笑，史蒂夫伸出了顫抖的雙手，將冬兵的頭抱到自己的胸口，柔聲安慰：「巴奇……沒事了……一切都沒事了……我在這裡……」

耳邊溫暖的低沉嗓音以及胸口心臟有力的跳動讓冬兵身軀顫了一下，然後慢慢地軟化，有透明的液體從冬兵原本空洞的眼中不斷湧出。

不知道為什麼，現在，冬兵終於真正地感覺到自己活著。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

於是一切都回歸到原來該有的位置


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完結篇，巴恩斯的答案

＿＿＿

 

 

坐在復仇者大樓交誼廳的沙發上，巴恩斯在分別將糖包跟奶精倒入桌上的咖啡後，有些出神地在咖啡裡轉動著小銀匙。

原本黑澄澄的液體很快就成了褐色，並散發著誘人的濃郁香氣，但巴恩斯只是眼神放空地望著自己握著銀匙的手，並持續地攪動著杯中的咖啡。

巴恩斯最近都處於這種狀態，因為他腦中全被戀愛的煩惱占據，搞得他一個頭兩個大。

說是戀愛的煩惱，但並不是說他喜歡上了誰，相反的，是有人將多年以來一直暗戀他的心情對他表白，而那個人不是別人，正是他最要好的摯友，史蒂夫羅傑斯。

一個多禮拜前，羅傑斯跟他告白，說他一直都偷偷愛著他，而且還是早在很久很久以前他還還只是瘦弱的布魯克林小夥子時。

然而這個告白卻是在他們在浴室裡因衝動而有了肉體關係之後。

雖然將巴恩斯調教成渴望被男人侵犯而誘惑羅傑斯的罪魁禍首是另一個時空的史蒂夫羅傑斯，但巴恩斯知道，那並不關羅傑斯的事，更何況將他從史蒂夫手中救出來的不是別人，正是羅傑斯。

他們之間的狀況相當複雜，並不只是單純的喜歡是不喜歡就能解決的事。

對巴恩斯來說羅傑斯一直都是他最親密的摯友，是他在經歷過那些荒淫的遭遇之後，被迫來到一個陌生的七十年後，還能抱持著開朗樂觀的心情走下去的唯一原因。

不管過去、現在，還有未來，羅傑斯在巴恩斯心中永遠都是不變的存在。

所以在巴恩斯把最好的朋友當作按摩棒使用之後，還得知原來對方對自己抱持著愛情，他更加不知道該怎麼面對好友對他表白的感情。

於是在當下受到了強烈衝擊的巴恩斯整個人沮喪、愧疚又混亂，只能對羅傑斯要求，希望他能給他時間好好想清楚。羅傑斯很體貼地答應了，還說不管多久他都會等。

但從那天開始，巴恩斯明知道不應該那麼對待羅傑斯，他卻還是下意識地避開了他。

雖然他們還是住在一起，但巴恩斯總是躲在房中。本來自從巴恩斯被羅傑斯救到這裡來後，他們幾乎都是一起用餐、一起出任務，雖不到形影不離的地步，但大部分時間他們都陪著彼此身邊。

然而在經歷過那一晚浴室裡發生的事後，巴恩斯就很少跟羅傑斯一起用餐，即使一起吃飯也都緊張地語無倫次，出任務時也都會刻意挑選了不需與羅傑斯同行的任務－－站在遠方暗中保護他。

就算再遲鈍，羅傑斯肯定也能察覺得到巴恩斯在迴避他，但羅傑斯什麼都沒說，就像在遵守他自己說過的話，他只是默默地等待著巴恩斯的答案。

所以巴恩斯更加焦躁，他很希望為了羅傑斯能盡快想出答案，但越是急著想找出答案，巴恩斯就越不知道該怎麼辦，結果導致原本復聯中狙擊能力數一數二與鷹眼並駕齊驅的他最近在任務上明顯失誤的狀況增加了不少。

而剛才的任務裡，巴恩斯還不小心犯下了在換槍時裝錯了子彈這種低級錯誤，於是任務回來後，巴頓終於忍不住出口關心，早就想要找個人說一下的巴恩斯就順勢跟巴頓一起來到了交誼廳。

一邊攪動著咖啡，巴恩斯隱瞞了自己被另一個時空的史蒂夫抓走後所發生的事，只將他跟羅傑斯不小心有了性關係，以及他對自己告白的事說了出來。

「……我明白你最近任務老是出差錯的原因了，」在安靜聽完巴恩斯的敘述之後，坐在他對面的巴頓挑起眉，喝了一口咖啡，緩緩開口：「我很驚訝你願意對我坦白。」

由於巴恩斯跟巴頓都屬於狙擊手，所以一同出任務的時候比較多，而最近巴恩斯又老是挑選遠方支援類型，理所當然地巴頓也比任何人都能更快察覺巴恩斯的異狀。

不過他倒是沒想到巴恩斯最近失誤頻繁的原因居然是戀愛煩惱，對象還是那個美國隊長。

「因為剛好今天跟你一起出任務？」

巴恩斯眨了眨無辜的大眼睛，看到巴頓臉上似笑非笑的表情才嘆了口氣。

「……說真的我都快煩到想跑到陽台上大叫，再不找個人說說恐怕要憋死了，但首先娜塔莎是個姑娘，總不好意思問她這種事吧？要是跟東尼說，那大概不出半小時全部的人都知道我跟史蒂夫上床了。跟尼克做戀愛諮詢？大概是本世紀最好笑的笑話。先不提索爾適不適合，根本很難找到他，當然布魯斯是很好商量事情的人，但看著他的臉我實在問不出：嘿我跟史蒂夫不小心上床啦，本來只想當砲友，但是他說愛我，你說我該怎麼辦這種話……」

「所以消去法之下就只剩下我了？」

巴恩斯點了點頭，露出有些頑皮的笑容，對巴頓比了個眼神，「而且你有種老爸的感覺，感覺很可靠，又不會洩密，也沒有對同性戀有所歧視，復仇者裡只有你最適合商量這種煩惱。」

看到巴恩斯笑著那麼說時眼神中的真誠，巴頓忍不住笑出聲來。

雖然巴恩斯跟羅傑斯出生年份來算的話年齡比巴頓大上不只五十歲，然而實際經歷過的年齡，巴頓要比他們都來得大上許多，再加上他已婚又是三個小孩的父親，比起復聯其他人來說，的確要來得成熟穩重些。

既然被巴恩斯如此信賴，那麼他也得認真地幫忙了。想著，又喝了一口咖啡後，將杯子放回桌上，巴頓稍微低下頭認真思考了一會後，抬起頭望向巴恩斯。

「雖然我也沒跟男人談過戀愛，不過以老爸的立場做出建議的話……我只希望你能好好思考一下，不要用腦袋，」巴頓指著巴恩斯，更準確來說，是左胸的位置，「用你的心。」

「我的心？」

巴恩斯眨了眨眼，順著巴頓手指的方向看向自己的左胸，下意識地伸手覆在上面，感受下方心臟的鼓動。

「你覺得你並不愛史蒂夫，那麼首先我想問你，你認為什麼是愛情？」

面對巴頓單純卻又難解的疑問，巴恩斯眨了眨眼，接著半垂著眼瞼，想了一下，緩緩開口：「當然是看到那個人時會心跳加速，想要跟他親近，想要碰觸他，想要跟他在一起，當那個人笑你也會想笑，那個人哭你也會想哭，並且希望他能永遠幸福。」

看著巴恩斯摀著自己的胸口，垂著頭低語的模樣，巴頓點了點頭，將手放到自己的下巴上，用食指抵在嘴角上，繼續說道：「在我看來，當史蒂夫笑時你也會笑，會為了他的悲傷而悲傷，對了，我還記得史蒂夫跟我說起過，你曾經在他失去母親時對他說過你會陪著他直到時間盡頭……我也記得你曾經在派對上跟大家說過你的夢想之一，就是希望史蒂夫能永遠幸福。」

頓了一下，巴頓凝視著目瞪口呆的巴恩斯，微笑著將其實是結論的疑問問出口：「那麼，你為什麼還能說你不愛史蒂夫？」

巴頓的這句話猶如百步穿楊的箭矢，猛地射入了巴恩斯迷惘的心臟，令他掌心下原本平靜的心臟突然劇烈跳動了起來。

是啊，巴頓說的沒錯，巴恩斯完全無法反駁巴頓的話，但盡管他的心臟搏動得厲害，巴恩斯的腦袋卻還依然有所猶疑，「但……我對史蒂夫不會產生性……」

話說一半，不用巴頓別有深意的笑望他，巴恩斯自己就閉上了嘴。

他在說什麼愚蠢的話？沒有性欲的話那他又怎麼會跟羅傑斯有性關係？

「……讓我問一句可能有點尷尬的話，」看著沉默著面露微妙表情的巴恩斯，巴頓決定再推他一把，「你會想跟史蒂夫以外的人上床嗎？」

巴恩斯立刻反射性地大力搖頭，「怎麼可能！那是因為史蒂夫我才……」

還沒否定完他就自己睜大了眼睛，因心臟突然緊縮而愕然地揪住了胸前的衣物。

因為那是羅傑斯，巴恩斯才會跟他做，要是那時候踏進浴室的是羅傑斯以外的男人，巴恩斯是絕對不可能打開雙腳讓那個男人上他，光是想像被羅傑斯以外的男人碰觸自己他就直犯噁心。

正是因為闖進來的是羅傑斯，巴恩斯才會因渴望而失去理性地去誘惑羅傑斯上自己。

也就是說，答案其實早就出來了，只是巴恩斯太過鑽牛角尖，不願去正視這個可能性。

那就是他其實也愛著羅傑斯。

望著巴恩斯恍然大悟的表情，明白他已經想通了的巴頓也放下了心，笑了笑，端起咖啡一飲而盡後，起身對巴恩斯說道：「我很期待下次一起出任務時，能夠看到一個不會把.50 BMG裝到M14 DMR中的你。」

心中的煩惱一掃而空的巴恩斯臉上表情慢慢轉為笑容，對著巴頓離去的背影叫道：「放心，一定會！」

在巴頓揮舞著右手離開之後，巴恩斯靠著椅背仰頭望著天花板許久，低下了頭，從口袋中取出手機，快速地在手機上打了幾個字，然後大拇指停在了發送鍵上，卻遲遲沒有按下去。

他很想立刻跟羅傑斯說出他的答案，用手機傳達卻又感覺太隨便，但這會羅傑斯正在神盾局作任務匯報，如果現在出門又怕中途會錯過彼此，想了想，巴恩斯將原本輸入的內容刪去，重新輸入後，發送給了羅傑斯。

【我找到答案了，你想知道嗎？我在復仇者大樓的交誼廳等你。】

望著手中發送出去的訊息，巴恩斯內心既興奮又緊張，卻也還是有所疑慮。

然而巴恩斯才將手機放下，就聽到交誼廳的門口一陣激動的腳步聲由遠而近，以超乎常人的速度朝著這裡飛奔而來。

巴奇才剛想著不會吧，也太快了點，從門口闖進來的藍色身影就正明了他的想法。

「巴奇！」

激動地喊著巴恩斯的名字，羅傑斯急喘著氣，肩膀劇烈起伏著，五分鐘前剛結束匯報走出神盾局就收到巴恩斯簡訊的羅傑斯幾乎運用了四倍以上的爆發力，以近乎奇蹟的超高速度奔到了巴恩斯面前。

「……史蒂夫。」

看著那雙搖曳著驚喜、期待與不安的清澈藍眸，巴恩斯突然感到內心一陣悸動。

對了，他怎麼直到現在才明白，這種心中被又酸又甜又疼又暖等等各種難以言喻的情愫占得滿滿的感受，只有羅傑斯能帶給他。

在心臟幾乎要被脹破的同時，巴恩斯再也無法壓抑從內心深處泉湧而出的情感，即使這裡是復仇者大樓巴恩斯也毫不在意，只是往羅傑斯面前飛奔過去，一邊跑一邊將他的答案大聲地對著羅傑斯宣告。

「我愛你！史蒂夫羅傑斯！願意當我的男朋友嗎？」

聽到巴恩斯熱烈的告白，羅傑斯先是一愣，緊接著從脹紅的臉上露出了大概他這輩子出現過最開心幸福的笑容，張開雙手迎接撲到了他懷裡的巴恩斯，緊緊擁抱住他，像是對全世界廣播般地做出激昂的回應。

「當然願意！」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

End

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

然後他們永遠都會在一起。

謝謝各位看到這裡～這一篇也是斷斷續續連載了很長一段時間，雖然一開始很糟糕XD但最終還是各自回到自己的歸屬，我果然骨子裡還是個傻白甜（只是偶爾會發病

其他有很多想說的，就留到本子裡的後記再說吧

如果有興趣的話等一下會放預售資訊，想要入手紙本的可以看看喔

最後說一句：放心，番外會有肉的XD


End file.
